Love For a Vampire
by Trickyg
Summary: Raven accidentally changes Robin into a vampire, now he has to fight against the Vampire Government. . .and Blade. You Can Leave a review if u want this story to continue.
1. The Riddles of Change

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans.

Author's Note- By the summary, this happens at the end of season 4. "The End of the World- Part 3". And they might be a bit OC. Especially Raven, I wouldn't really know how she would act without the influence of Trigon.

Riddles of Change

Words were at a standstill, the need to express their feelings verbally just didn't seem like the right thing to do. Acually they had no idea what had just happen. The people of Jump city looked at each other in confused stares. At one moment, it seemed like Hell had been set loose upon their town, the next moment everything was fine and dandy.

But to the Titans, relief was to small of a word to use at the moment. Not one had said a word since everything had instantly turned from destruction to normal. Raven in front, Robin behind, and Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire aligned next to one another. Raven took a step forward, her eyes began to fill up with tears, tears foreign to her eyes. She fell down to one knee, even though she longed for the feel of joy, happiness, crying made her feel weak. But just this one time, she'll allow them to flow. Just in light of the events that had just passed. Her terrible fath . . . No, Trigon, was gone and finally out of her life, her mind, just gone from her entirely. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice her inspiration coming up from behind her. He put his gloved hand on her shoulder, she looked up into his face. A single tear had fallen down her cheek.

The sight she was looking at was truly a sight to behold. The sun just overhead, and Robin's stoic face blocking it from view. Created an effect around his features that made him look godly. Then Raven became overwhelmed with happiness, or something of the sort. The feeling came from the pit of her stomach. Something yet again foreign to her, she didn't have to force the feeling away like she always did. Now she let it go, and she instantly regretted as she jumped up and pulled Robin into a loving embrace.

At first he was startled by her actions, but pushed it aside as he hugged her back. He rubbed her back as she cried into his neck.. He perfectly understood how she was feeling, the whole reason behind her anguish, her loneliness, all the factors that made her life messed up, was gone. And hopefully never to return to her life again. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away, she was looking at the ground. Probably out of shame that she was crying. Robin put a finger on her chin and lifted her face to meet his.

"Lets, go home." He whispered, she nodded as that handsome smirk crossed his face. Blackness surrounded the Teen Titans as Raven transported them back to their newly reformed Tower. Once settled inside, the jittery Cyborg could no longer hold it.

"BOOYAA!" Cyborg boomed at the top of his lungs.

"We did it! WHOOOOHOO!" Beastboy wailed. "Time to party." He disappeared through the double doors. Cyborg and Starfire behind him to grab their own festive equipment. Robin and Raven staying behind, at first it seemed uneasy to him. Their relationship had grown tremendously over the pass few months. Robin knows how he feels about Starfire, but that exact same feeling now was starting to strengthen for Raven. Ever since the day she entered his mind when he was being mentally attacked by Slade, they had formed somewhat of a silent bond.

And now here they were, sitting not but a few feet from each other in awkward silence. And Raven was the first to break the murdering silence.

"Robin. . .I deeply appreciate everything you've done for me. Words don't describe how grateful I feel towards you–" Raven was cut short by a hand from Robin, who had a caring smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Raven. I'm your friend, anything I can do to help." Robin said, but mentally slapped himself by the sudden look of disappointment on Raven's face at the word "Friend". He went to say something else, but was cut off by Starfire, Cyborg ,and Beastboy. Who were all involved in a song Starfire had taught them while they searched for party goods. They came bustling through the doors with loads of equipment. Raven had stood up while not looking at Robin at all. And began helping her fellow Titans by putting up decorations and whatnot. Leaving Robin to beat himself up.

'What's she even mad for, it's not like I've ever shown any interest.' He thought that one over. 'OK maybe I have shown that I was interested in her. But I like Starfire don't I?' He asked himself.

_No, not anymore._' a little voice said from the depths of his conscious. _At least not like you used to'._

Robin looked over at Raven, who was putting up a banner commemorating the survival of Earth. She felt someone, a certain someone's eyes bearing down the back of her head. She looked out the corner of her eyes and spotted Robin staring at her with the fullest of attention.

'He still has feelings for Starfire though? He doesn't seem like the one to cheat. But their not actually together are they? Maybe I'm just looking to far into things. I mean just because I can actually show my emotions now, doesn't mean I necessarily have to. It's not like they've ever showed any interest in me. Not even Cyborg, and I'm sure he needs someone in his life. But the way Robin hugged me after we defeated Trigon. And the way he looked into my eyes, at least I'm sure he looked into my eyes, mask and all, there's just gotta be something there. I can feel it.' She hovered back down to the floor and the party began.

Somehow people knew the Titans were throwing a bash celebrating the defeat of this Trigon-thingy. Signs had pointed to Cyborg, who had blabbed to every and anyone he could in the past minute. And not but 2 hours after the party had started, somebody had spiked the punch. Beastboy had taken to drunkenly entertaining some girls by forming into very cute animals. Which wobbled all over the floor. Cyborg was showing off his tech to nerds who were caught ogling it. Starfire, being the only one sober, was staying next to Robin, who was falling all over the place. And Raven, who only left after Robin had indeed been feeling the effects of the Tequila, Capt. Morgan, and Hawaiian Punch mixed together. Since he wasn't in his right state, talking to him wouldn't be the best thing to do. And she felt a twinge of jealously because of Starfire's overbearing presence on Robin. So she escaped the party to the cozy sanctuary of her own room.

Where she immediately fell into the deep depression of boredom. Finding no need to start her familiar chant, meditating seemed out the window. Honing her skills was usually boring, not that it mattered though. But now, she was beginning to feel restless. She lighted some candles on her dresser and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling as if they were the shape shifting clouds outside. She glanced over at her bookcase.

'I've read every single one of those books. I need some ne–' Her thoughts were cut short, when she spotted cobwebs towards the back of her bookcase. She sat up and peered more deeply into it. She stood up and walked over, throwing books on the ground, until she reached the clump of cobwebs resting on a black and red book. With silver trimmings along the spine.

"Okay, maybe I haven't read all my books. This feels weird though, an energy. I've never felt this kind power radiating from this kind of book before." She opened the book and absent mindedly walked back over to her bed. Sitting down, she flipped to the first page.

_JOX LEOPLEIGH SITOET GHU_

_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt.  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.  
It lies behind stars and under hills,  
And empty holes it fills  
It comes first and follows after,  
Ends life, kills laughter._

"Riddles? And they seem to be dark riddles. The answer to this one, has to be. . .DARKNESS!" Raven proclaimed, and as she did, a short burst of the answer, darkness, shot out of the book and disappeared. Raven looked at the area where the black strand of energy once was, shaking her head. She kept on reading.

_PLIG TAMANIEX LAMSKIIE_

_Dress yourself in darkest black, _

_And they are darker still. _

_Always they flee the light, _

_Though without the sun there would be none. _

"Okay, these riddles are starting to get extremely dark. I like dark, I can't believe I've never read this book before. These riddles are a little easy, probably why I've never read this book. The answer to this one. Shadows." She said glumly. She looked around after looking at the book. Nothing had happened. Then the candles on her dresser began to grow brighter, brighter. Until Raven's shadow had grown to an enormous size. Then it soon diminished as quickly as it came. Raven stared down at the floor, her breath began to quicken as the shadow had grown and slowed as the shadow had shrunk.

Stoex Zhiqel Yazentiau

_The more that there is, _

_The less that you see._

_Squint all you wish when Surrounded by me. _

"So, this book shows the answer? The answer to this seems to be night." And as soon as she said the answer, the candles on her desk went out in a puff of smoke, and she was doused in darkness. And a chill had fallen over her body. Then she quickly warmed up as the candles came back to light. "That was. . . different. It does show the answer. But there must be more to it though. But if it does I can find one that answers love. But. . .this just isn't me. Looking for love, I'm not that desperate. I know, the emotions I've been denied for so long, are all resting inside me right now. So maybe it won't hurt to look, just to see the effects of the answer. . ." She said as she flipped more pages.

ZQIX KALTESIH DEUINDA

_Sought out before Lust_

_Found after Lust_

"And of course, this is love." And red sparkles shot out from her book, surrounded her body and disappeared like the rest of the answers. The sparkles created a warm afterglow and warmed Raven, outside and inside. And no sooner had it gone, did someone start banging on her door.

"Raven! What are ya doin in yur room?" Robin yelled as Starfire tried to contain him.

"Robin!" Raven exclaimed, she closed the book and scooted it under the bed and ran to the door. But unnoticed to her, a bright light flashed underneath the bed. Raven opened the door and Robin fell in her arms, causing her to blush. But it went away fast, because he breathed a smile in her face. Then past out.

"Come on, let's help him to his room." Raven suggested, Starfire nodded. And they heaved him to his room, tossing him on his bed.

"Should we, undress him?" Starfire asked innocently, Raven gave her a look, which made Starfire blush. Then looked back at Robin.

"Just his boots, shirt, and cape." Raven said while undoing his cape. Starfire moved to his boots, slipping them off and throwing them on the ground with clunk. Raven began undoing his shirt, which took her a long time to do, because her hand kept brushing his stomach, then his chest. Leaving with a scarlet face and Starfire in tow. They headed back to the now slow dying party.

As they walked back, a eerie breeze brushed passed them, looking at each other, they shrugged and kept walking. But Raven was unsure still.

'That felt just like the energy in that book.' She kept walking though,

_Back in Robin's Room_

What little light that lit the room was now gone, as an energy crept fromunder the door.Robin lazily opened an eyelid as he suddenly felt cold,.

"Whozat? He leaned on an elbow, struggling to get off the bed, he fell. Staggering up, he grabbed his head while groaning. Shaking it, he stopped when he heard something that sounded like Raven.

"Hello, Raven?" He said.

_Robin_

"Hello, Raven this isn't funny." Like a switch, it was like he was nearly sober. He ran to the door and opened it, he looked outside, but nobody was there. Closing the door, he heard it again.

_ROBIN_

He whipped around, a bit to fast, because he almost fell over. Robin suddenly had the feeling he wasn't the only one in his room. He put his finger on the light switch, and flicked it on. And floating in the middle of his room, was a ghost. But not just any ghost, a black ghost with red eye sockets. But that wasn't what frightened him, what frightened him the most, was that this ghost looked exactly like he did. From head to toe. The ghost didn't move, it just stared at his semi reflection. Robin took a slow step forward, the silence in the room would cause anyone in the right mind to go insane. Until . . .

_Robin, you seem to be in denial. I shall let you know now, Starfire is no longer the girl for you. _Robin grimaced. The voice was no longer Raven's, but Robin's now.

"What do you mean, no longer." He asked.

_Before Starfire may have been considered the "right one", but not anymore. Your. . .or should I say our feelings for Raven, has overshadowed Starfire's. But before you were not a suitable candidate for The Dark Lady's heart. But recent events have come to light._

He stopped talking. Robin waited for him to say something, but then he heard footsteps outside his door. They grew louder and louder and then the sound shrunk back into nothing. As someone had just walked by. The ghost Robin continued.

_Raven had come across an ancient book, one she had not read, one that she had no idea was even there. Because it did not want to be found. Not just yet at least. Not until Raven was free from the control of Trigon the Terrible. And now that she is, the book now exist. And her soul was being called to it, whether she knew it or it not. _But Robin had a question to ask.

"But what does the book do?" He had walked over to his bed and sat down.

_Ah yes. The book is somewhat of a, in your terms, relationship helper. The book holds many riddles, with many answers. Answer a riddle, it comes true. Like for instance. Me. I am the answer to the riddles she completed._

"What, one answer had something to do with dark, didn't it?" He asked.

_One answer was dark, Robin. Dark, Night, Shadows, and Love._

"Love? That seems out of place." He grimaced at the word.The ghost chuckled.

_By combining the first three. You shall now be a creature of the night–_

"So I'm Batman, big deal." The joke he laid out reminded him of something Beastboy would say. But the ghost didn't find it funny.

_No, actually a bat would be something of the sort. Or a vampire to be more precise. _Robin froze where he sat, not really sure he had heard him right.

"Um, did you just say, I'm a vampire" He suddenly had a headache coming on.

_Yes, I did. But not necessarily. See, she made it extremely complicated by adding the last little ingredient._

"Love. Will. . .will I be able to go out in the day." He asked hopefully.

_No. Love does not pertain to that specific term. But unlike a vampire, you won't have the thirst for blood. So Robin, now I leave every thing to you. I'll be talking to you in the future._

"Wait!" Robin jumped up, but the ghost ignored him. He backed up, then shot straight into the chest of the Boy Wonder. Knocking him back on his bed and sending him into a dreamy state.

OoOoOo

End of the First chapter

A/N: How'd ya like it. Oh! Robin's ghost, if you've played Kingdom Hearts, Sora's ghost is exactly like that. Except with red eyes in place.

Peace!


	2. Adaption

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans.

Adaptation

"What a party." Robin grumbled as he woke up with his head spinning furiously. He massaged it as he sat up. The light outside shown threw the window. But the sun wasn't on his side of the building yet. But he still felt the effects no doubt. Not that he knew what he was feeling. But suddenly he felt a certain hatred towards the day and anything that had to do with it. And as he walked to the window to shut the blinds, he began to feel more irritated the closer he got to it. Shutting them, he felt a bit energized now that it was darker. Locking the door to his room and heading to the bathroom. He got undressed and trotted in the shower.

About 10 Minutes Later

He hopped out and dried himself, heading towards the mirror, he washed his face and brushed his teeth. And walked out, but he paused in the doorway. Had he just seen something he didn't really see? He backed up slowly towards the mirror, then wiped away the moisture. And jumped back in shock at the sight before him.

His eyes were no longer his, but a bloody red. The pupils gone from view, two red orbs sat in a space of white. Then he remembered last night's problem. He looked at his hands, claws now grew from his fingertips. He looked back into the mirror, and fangs jutted out from his teeth like sharp peaks in a mountain range. Then a voice came calling his name, it was familiar, but it sounded a little different.

–I was wondering when you'd remember–

"Who. . .who is this?" Robin asked the voice in his head, feeling a little uneasy.

–Me, ya know the black ghost from last night–

"Why do you sound so different?"

–I can be more laid back now that I'm in you–

"In me?"

–Yeah, like your Vampire Conscious–

"Vampire Conscious? Right Jiminy the Vamp. What do I do now?"

–Now, you go see the person who did this to you–

"Raven." He said with a frown. So he began to get dressed, leaving the room and heading towards Raven's room. The voice came back, noting the venom in Robin's voice.

–Listen, it didn't come out the way it meant to. Because you know she didn't mean to. And remind me, we have to go shopping, these clothes are way to bright for my liking.–

Robin made a noise sounding somewhat like a snort, getting to her door. He knocked. . .once. . .twice. . .three times. Still no answer. So he turned the handle, unlocked. He pushed it open and walked inside. And there he spotted Raven's sleeping body, dazing without a care in the world. Robin walked in and closed the door, slowly walking towards her with hushed steps and hushed breaths.

"She's. . ." He trailed off, noticing that she actually did where different clothes besides the leotard.

–Beautiful– The voice finished for him.

"Yeah. . ." He said dreamily. Wearing what seemed to be a silky, of course, purple nightgown. But she looked completely different than usual, like the depressed gothic teen he was used to seeing. She looked more care free. More like Starfire. She was as comfortable as can be.

–Your wondering why she looks different, huh?–

"Yeah, it's because of Trigon being gone isn't it."

–That. And the fact that your dark, hence the riddles, just like she is. And with the fact that you are a vampire now. A lot of things will be different to you. Earlier you felt a certain hatred towards the day, didn't you?–

'Yes, and I liked it when I shut the blinds. I felt like I was right at home.' Robin rubbed his temples, then looked at his clothes. And disgust zipped across his face.

'Your right, these clothes are too bright. So what, I ask Raven for advice on clothes now.'

–Not sure that'd be a good idea, seeing as she looks pretty pissed.–

Robin looked at Raven, and sure enough, her face was contorted like she didn't know how to react.

"What are you doing in my room?" She forced herself not to yell, seeing as he was just standing there doing nothing. And that it was Robin and nobody else.

'How'd I get so side tracked?' He asked himself. Raven sat up, anger growing because he wasn't answering.

"WHY ARE–" Raven yelled, anger getting the best of her. But she was cut off by hissing Robin. Mouth pulled back, fangs showing to threaten the opponent. Raven fell back more in surprise than in horror. Robin covered his mouth, regretting that instantly. But instinct had taken over. He wheeled around, out the door, and into the hallway, where he didn't know where he was going. But he began to notice the further he walked, the darker it got. Then he realized he was in the basement, memories here. This is where he had defeated Slade in his head. He hopped from pipe to pipe, until he was hidden in the shadows from anyone who would search for him.

"Jiminy. Why did I. . .hiss, I guess, I mean where did it come from?" Robin asked, speaking in a whisper, even though nobody was there.

–Because everything's new to you. Don't worry about it, in time you will get used to it. And I don't think you notice just how high you actually are Robin. . . Did you just call me Jiminy?–

"Yeah." He snorted, he looked down, then looked up. He was exactly below the ceiling. Able to reach up and touch it if he wanted to. Then he noticed he was squatting on a pipe, in a form even he thought he couldn't do.

"Does this mean I'm immortal? I can't die?" He asked.

–Yes–

Robin stood up.

–What are you doing. Don't!–

But it was too late, he leaned off the pipe and plummeted towards the floor. A sure death for anyone human like him.

'But I'm immortal now.' He thought

"ROBIN!" Raven came flying from nowhere, yanking Robin from the air and into her body. She touched the ground, and Robin forced his way out her grasp.

"What did you do that for?" He spat, Raven was no longer caring, but yet again angry at the fact that her love for Robin was dying. What was it a day going on now. First the room and now.

"Look just because I yelled at you doesn't mean you have to go and kill yourself!" Raven said. Robin's face twisted into a I-can't-believe-you-said-that-look.

"Who do you think I am, Beastboy?" He turned his back on her, not really even mad at her.

"Fine then" She turned to leave. Getting near the door. . .

–She still doesn't know–

"Wait!" He called before she walked out the door. She turned around with an annoyed look on her face. Robin looked at his hands, turned them into a fist. He squatted down, then jumped from the basement floor, up past the stairs. And right next to Raven.

'A jump like that could only be made by Cyborg, Starfire, and me. But Robin, something did happen to him.'

"Raven, we need to talk." They sat there on the stairs, and talked, from the book to him being a vampire. By the end, Raven was trembling. She then shot up from her seat and walked out the basement. Robin went to follow her, but was stopped by Jiminy.

–From now on call me J alright. Now besides that. Don't follow her man, let her process this in. She just found out she turned you into a vampire and that you know she likes you. I'd be a bit irritated to.–

"Why do things have to be so hard in my life. You'd think since Trigon is gone things would get easier. Now I have to deal with this." He sighed.

–What, being a vampire?–

"What do you think."

–Hey! Don't get no attitude with me!–

"Yes Batman."

–Being a vampire isn't as bad as you may think it is–

"Yeah right." He stood up and walked out the basement. Walking towards the Living Quarters, the door swung open. The sun shone corner wise through the room. Just enough shade for him to sit down at the table without any skin irritation. Sitting down he spotted Starfire coming his way.

'Great, something else to mess my day up.' He grimaced as Starfire sat down next to him. He hid his claws from view.

"Hello Robin!" She said cheerfully. "There seems to be something wrong." She pried.

"Nothing Star. I just have a headache, that's all." He lied.

–Headache–

'That's right, headache.' He told his conscious.

–Just tell her, tell all your friends.–

'It's not that easy. I thought you knew everything. Vampires aren't to smiled upon in this day an' age' Robin told his conscious sarcastically.

"Robin! Did you here anything I just said to you?" Starfire yelled. Startling Robin out of his discussion with J.

"What, oh, sorry Star. Got a little distracted there. What were you saying?"

"My Tamaranian techniques will rid you of this headache. Come on." She sat up and walked over to Robin.

"No that's okay Star. I thinks it's getting better as we speak.."

"No Robin, come on, it will help." She persisted.

"Star really it's okay."

"Robin, why will you not let me help you?" She asked

"Its, just because. I'm feeling better alright."

"It's because you like Raven, is it not?"

"What?"

"The way you hugged her out by the water, the way you looked when we came back from looking for decorations, and the way you were looking at her when she was putting up the banner." She exhaled. Robin rubbed his temples.

"Starfire, what are you talking about." He sighed, now he really was getting a headache.

"Last night, when you went to Raven's room, what were you thinking?" Robin, like any drunk, didn't really remember that. So naturally, he was speechless.

"You do, don't you." She covered her mouth. Robin couldn't understand why she was making such a big deal out of this. Well. . . maybe he did. She had liked him for as about as long as she knew him.

–Um. . .Robin–

"Robin." Starfire yelled for his attention.

–Robin–

"Robin, listen to me." Starfire unknowingly fighting for his attention until Beastboy yelled over from the game station.

"Hey Rob, bet you can't beat me at ULTRA DEATHMAN 57!" He yelled.

–Robin!"

"Robin!" Starfire yelled.

"Hey! Robin!" Beastboy yelled too.

"–ROBIN!–" They all yelled in unison.

"SHUT UP!" Robin bellowed. They all went quiet from his sudden outburst. Staring at him as if he was crazy. Then he smelt smoke, then a sudden intense burning sensation on his arm. He jumped back, the sun's rays were peaking out from the side of the window. Now his whole body was smoking. So, he did what had to be done, he ran. Past the doors, past Cyborg, straight to his room, he opened, then slammed the door. Nearly breaking it's hinges. He paced around the room constantly, and he kept taking glances at his arm. It was starting to heal. He stopped pacing and stared at it. Then he sat down on his bed and watched as his arm re-healed itself. Then it was gone, leaving a round red imprint where it was once injured. Sighing, he fell back on his bed.

–So. . . How's it going?–

"Fucked up, reeaaalll fucked up." He groaned.

–Exhausted huh?–

"To the point of fucking cussing, yeah." He said.

–Don't worry, the worst is over. But you must head to the basement. Those blinds aren't strong enough–

"Alright." He got up and walked back down towards the basement. "This better for you."

–Of course–

"I'm not sleeping down here."

–You'll have to. But that's not why we're down here. . .besides the weak blinds. Train yourself. The dark is your new friend–

"So what I'm Batman or something?"

–Funny, but actually, no. . .no your not. Seriously though, your senses have been heightened tremendously. Train them.–

"That'll be easy, I've already had training with my past senses." And he began. Leaping, jumping, sniffing out lost objects, walking through the dark depths of the basement. Till he finally went to sitting on a pipe high off the ground. He was able to hear, Beastboy and Cy battling it out on the station. Starfire, which made him feel a little sad, was heard sniffling on the roof of Titan Tower. And Raven, which he really listened intently too, was talking to herself.

"Let me go over this one more time. This book, appeared when my fath. . .Trigon, died. Check. It made you pick the exact details of my ideal. .boyfriend. Check. Even though him being a vampire I don't understand. He knows I have these feelings for him. Check. And just that, Robin's a vampire. Check. Well, that just makes me more interested."

That was all Robin needed to hear. Shutting himself off. He stood up on one foot, then hopped down to the floor. Walking around, feeling jittery.

"I'm bored, can't I go exercise or something." He said, feeling energetic suddenly.

–Why go lift weights when we can go outside and play–

OoOoOo

End of the Second Chapter

Next: The Night Life

A/N: Cu! Done with the second chapter. Only gets better from here. . .I hope. That just means no more of this excepting the vampire stuff and stuff.

Thank you for the reviews too!

Peace!


	3. The Night Life

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: And by the way, this fic just happens to be my first. Forgot to tell ya'll.

And from now on, Jiminy, Robin's conscious, when he speaks it will be encased in: –Speak–, and no longer the italics.

And, there is a lemon in this this chaprter. And I really don't know if your supposed to on this site, but if I get shut down because of this, then. . . oops.

The Night Life

Robin sat near the coast behind Titan Tower as the sun died a slow death. Thinking of something like that, he smirked. He skipped rocks to kill time, all record breaking sips as they skimmed across the ocean surface. Dusk turned to twilight in a matter of minutes, the stars blanketed the sky as night conquered the day. Robin stood up and stretched, yelling turned to roaring. He then laughed, he felt immensely rejuvenated. Hopping on his bike and switching it to aerial mode. He sped across the ocean towards the now gleaming Jump City.

Robin, reaching the city, hopped of his bike and put on the necessary security equipment. Walking down the sidewalk, he had never noticed how much Jump City changed during the night. Only around when during a battle of some sort, the mood was different, the people were different. And the women, were much more revealing. Why Robin had cared about the women and why he was even able to see marks on they're cleavage from across the street, he didn't know, but he won't say he didn't like it.

–You like what you see don't you?–

"Yeah, I do." He said as his head followed a very attractive lady.

–First, you need new clothes. I was thinking- –

"I already have the clothing situated. A few color adjustments, namely black, and my old uniform will be new again. And here we are." Robin walked down some steps to a little tailoring shop. He knocked on the door once, then he paused, then knocked three more times. After a while, a short, plump man opened the door.

"Robin! Need a little stitchin'?" The excited man asked. Robin would usually come to this man for his uniform needs. Secret operation, like a Tailor-Customer confidentiality thing.

"No Marv, I need so much more." Robin said with a smirk as he closed the door. Marv eyed Robin with interest.

"There's somethin' different about you." Marv was one of the few people who new his identity. Robin stopped walking in the little shop. He looked out the window, clear skies and a full moon rested upon the sky. And the moonlight shown through the window, hitting Robin square in the face. Making him look calm, and there's only one word to describe it. Cool.

Marv hadn't turned the lights on to his shop, so of course, they were in the dark. The light that shown through the window, only hit Robin's face. Making it seem as if his head was floating as his body was invisible in the darkness. Robin then turned to Marv.

"That's because there is something different about me." And Robin reached up and took his mask off. Setting off a loud gasp from Marv. The moon lit face, now looked even more cool, but it also looked murderous, threatening. Those red eyes, bloody eyes, when in the moonlight, now sparkled like rubies. Marv had backed up towards the door, obviously scared.

"Don't be frightened Marv. But, I am a vampire." He sighed, "But I'm still the same Robin, I'm still Dick. So stop acting silly and come on." Robin told him. Marv walked a little closer to him. Seeing that Robin couldn't be lying, he smiled a little bit.

"How'd it happen?" He asked.

"Long story with a short amount of time. The night is young but unfortunately this suit is not. I want different colors. Black cape, both sides. Black pants, dark gray belt. The shirt, black with the same dark gray sleeves. The R, make it white. And the three bars, make those white too. Got it?" Robin walked towards the door.

"When will you need it?" Marv asked as he began searching for the needed material.

"I'll be back in one hour." And he walked out the door. Marv exhaled while rubbing his head.

"Alrigh' lets do it." And the outfit was being created.

/––/–

Robin jumped from roof top to roof top. Jumping as high as his vampire strength could take him. And yes, he really did love this new found strength. He dropped down next to the junkyard. He turned around, was the junkyard really that close to the city. He shrugged it off though. Feeling here would be the perfect place to test his upper body strength. He jumped around, finding the perfect space.

"Hah!" He exclaimed, he spotted a burnt down pick up truck in the middle of a clearing. Running up to it, he looked it over. Then bent down and placed his hands underneath it. Then began to lift, until it was over his head. He laughed crazily, then threw it effortlessly into a heap near other cars. He looked at his hands, taking off his gloves. He flexed it, making his claws grow to a sizable length. Then he looked at that same truck, then he leaped at, shredding his claws through it's side. 4 long gashes were in the place of the metal as the truck looked like it was attacked by something more deadly. Robin looked back at his hands.

'I'll have to keep these in check..' He thought, thinking about criminals he might accidentally kill while grabbing there collars for information.

–Having fun? Now it's time for business. Go Downtown, a club I spotted on the way over here. Called The Top Notch. Head there.–

"Yeah." He jumped in the direction towards the club. Finding this new form of transportation exhilarating. The feel of the wind threw his hair. Is this what it felt like to ride his bike without the helmet? If it was, he was missing out. He landed on the other side of the street across from the club's entrance.

"If I go in there I'll be torn alive." He said, noticing the way everybody dressed, somebody like him wouldn't get through the front door.

–Good point. Go check back in with Marv. He should have them done by now–

BACK AT MARV'S

Robin sat waiting for the finishing touches on his suit. He was already in his pants and shirt, the cape takes extra long, seeing as he needs the right material.

–Why don't we just go like this. It's not like it's a Halloween Party. The cape won't be needed.–

"Good point." Robin agreed.

"What?" Marv called from the back room.

"Nothing, I'll be back for the cape later." He walked out the door again, and out towards the club. He landed in the same spot as before across from it.

–Do you see that symbol, next to the name?–

"Yeah. What is it?"

–An ancient mark of the Vampire. There's one in every place of Vampire. Clubs, gyms, corporations. You name it.–

"How come we've never seen any. I mean, if there hand actually extends to controlling corporations, then won't you think we would have heard of them?" Robin asked his J.

–No, it would seem as if this is there first establishment in Jump City.–

"How do you know all this?"

–Like I told you, the book wasn't always in Raven's possession. When I said it wanted her to know it was there, meant it wasn't there the entire time. As a matter of fact, the book probably isn't in her possession any longer now. Raven has no need for it so it moved on.–

"Moved on?" Robin asked, they had both forgotten about the club as Robin wanted to know more of that book's origin.

–For someone else to use, but it can only be found by dark people like herself. Which is why I know all. Whether it be demons, your regular every night gothic, or yourself, a vampire.–

"But then why am I a vampire. Wouldn't she want me to be a demon like her, or be gothic?"

–You are what she wants. One day, you'll be in her room long enough to scan her book case. 35 belongs to that of the Vampire heritage. You heard her, now that you're a vampire, she's more interested.–

"But why?" He pressed on, "I mean, how does love, night, ok I understand night, and dark, and shadows, I understand that. OK I understand a little now, but still. Couldn't I have been gothic?"

–No damn it! What don't you get, Raven doesn't need to talk to another Gothic person. She is gothic, she wants something different, something to spice her life up. Her feelings as you should know, were involved as well.–

"How do you know how she feels?" Robin asked, his temperature boiling a little bit now.

–If you don't believe me, ask her yourself.–

"Alright then I will." He stood up from his perched position across the club. Which they had both forgotten about. He was ready to jump back towards the coast, when someone came running out the club, drenched in blood. Then as soon as he jumped on his bike to escape, an extremely sharp S like hook came speeding out the dark entrance of the club. Slicing through his neck like butter. Then zoomed back into the club. Robin was shocked at first, then confused. The man had burst into flame, leaving scorch marks on his bike. Robin jumped down from the building to inspect. Looking at the bike, he ran inside the club.

He gasped at he mayhem in front of him. Vampires, everywhere. But they weren't dancing, they were either running away, fighting, or dying in the same fate as the man on the bike. Then Robin's eyes rested upon a single man. A black man, decked out in leather and weapons attached to places he didn't know possible. Blasting away the vampires with a shotgun until it was knocked out his hands. He then pulled out a silver contraption, he kissed it.

"For Whistler." He mumbled. The man then pulled out a long string and whipped it towards a rushing vampire. Then at another and another.

–Robin! You have to stop him!–

"Who is him?" He asked while walking towards the man.

–Blade! The Vampire Hunter.–

"Blade? I've heard that from somewhere before. Hey! Blade! Leave them alone. What did they do to you!" Robin thought it a stupid question, but got his attention anyway. He kicked a vampire in the chest, knocking him away a good distance. Grabbing another and putting him into a headlock, he then turned to Robin.

"They exist." Then snapped his neck in 360 degrees. Then pulled out his sword and rushed Robin.

"Wait!" But no, Blade had begun an all out assault towards Robin. Who dodged and evaded as much as he could. And he really had to hand it to the vampire side, they had quick reflexes to match none. Well, besides Blade, who danced with his sword relentlessly.

He took a swipe towards Robin's head, Robin then ducked and back flipped out of his reach. All the while knocking the sword out of his hand. Not that it mattered. Robin cursed his luck, he just had to have high martial arts skills too.

Robin leaped and sent a swift roundhouse kick as Blade swept the ground with his powerful legs. Swift kicks and swift punches here and there as the rest of the vampires sat back in awe. Blade gave Robin a right hook, but was blocked and countered with an uppercut to the stomach. Which was blocked, but Blade had grabbed his fist and swung him around. He released and Robin collided with the wall, shaking his head, he went to stand up but was forced back down by Blade. He had the sword to his neck, ready to pierce it and end his life. Then someone came bursting inside the club, taking both Robin and Blades attention.

And to Robin's surprise and horror, it was the Titans. All four of them, Blade turned his head back Robin.

"I'll be seeing you again." He threatened, then he made a little X on Robin's neck. Which burned into his skin like poison. Then Blade jumped up, and dashed for the exit. Beastboy and Starfire followed him, Raven and Cyborg stayed behind, and yet they didn't know that was Robin. Raven seemed to be eyeing him seriously though, but thought the power she was feeling was because he was a vampire. And this was a vampire club, so it couldn't be him. Especially fighting Blade.

Robin hid his face from view, saw the exit. Or what you could call an exit. A large whole in the wall, probably made by a frantic vampire. Grabbing a burnt shirt, he wrapped it around his face. Gagging as the horrid smell of burnt flesh hit his nose. Leaving only room for sight. He slowly stood up, remembering the last time he had to fight his way away from his fellow Titans. He had almost ended up friendless. But he had a reasonable excuse, to get closer to Slade and bring him down. But now, he wasn't too sure his excuse would be good.

Then he broke for it, speeding towards the hole in the wall, it was blocked by Raven's energy. Spinning around to meet them again, they still stood there. Smug grin on Cyborg's face. Only made his, "inner beast," growl with rage. Fighting was one road he didn't want to turn to, but it was the only possible way. Well, maybe if he got rid of Cyborg, Raven knew he was a vampire. Wouldn't be that much of a shock to her. He then reached inside the face shield he created and pulled of his mask. Revealing his eyes to Cyborg and Raven. But mainly Raven, she gazed back into the slits that held his blood red eyes. Raven raised an eyebrow, then shifted a little behind Cyborg as he laid down the rules to Robin. She put her hands to her head.

'Robin! Is that you?' She asked the slowly backing person. He nodded, then nodded towards Cyborg.

'I'm going to attack him, when he goes to block, knock him out. Have it come from behind so that he doesn't know. Then I'm going to run out the back door, follow me after you check with him. Alright." Robin finished, she nodded in approval.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me and get on the ground. We can do this nice and calm like, but if you wanna get rough just say the word!" Cyborg bellowed. Robin looked at him, then leaped unsuspectedly at Cyborg who, like Robin said, went to block. And Raven clocked Cyborg on a pressure point that knocked him out cold. Then Robin dashed through the back door, followed shortly by Raven. She looked around for him, but he seemed to be gone. But then she could feel his presence near-by.

"Raven!" Robin whispered from a far corner.

"Robin! What were you–" Raven had began to ask, but Robin cut him off.

"I'll tell you back at the Tower. Take us both to your room. We won't be bothered there." He told her. And she did, they touched down back into her room. He told her to wait while he changed quickly out the new suit, and into the old one. And ran back to her room. Where she sat on her bed with a patient expression.

"Raven tell me one thing, wait, hold that thought." He ran to her bookcase. And sure enough, the bottom row contained old and new books on vampires. He smirked, then turned back to Raven. Who was looking at him as if he had lost it.

"Raven, tell me. Do you like me as a vampire?" Robin asked her, staring into her eyes seemed pointless with his mask on. So he put his hand to it and took it off. Red stared into violet, Raven found his taking off of the mask moving. So she'll tell him, just this once.

"Robin, I held feelings for you before you, before I, turned you into a vampire. But yes, now that you are, those very same feelings have grown stronger." She paused, "Don't ever make me do that again." Making Robin chuckle. Robin looked down at his hands, his gloves to be more precise. Then looked back at Raven.

"My turn," he said, "In all truths, I've always, wanted to run a finger across your face." He whispered. Raven was taken aback at first, then Robin began to slowly slide each finger out their placements. Then with his now un-gloved hand, he slowly ran his pointer finger across Raven's temple, then her cheek. She had held her breath while he did it. Neither could believe how today's events had turned into this. Raven, unbeknownst to all, had quite a collection of adult books to read. In case it were ever come to it, she'd know what to do. Virgin or not. And now seemed like that time.

Robin, on the other hand. Had no knowledge of sex or anything like that. Never really caring for it at all. But since he became a vampire, he's had a certain itch down in that direction. An itch he felt he seriously needed to scratch. And why not do it with this beauty.

And as Robin's finger began to leave her face, she grabbed it. Then slowly licked the tip, around his fingernails and up the white side. Robin stared transfixed on Raven and her work. Lust began to fill his eyes as he went into heat. He felt like a completely different person, right now he just wanted sex. And he was going to get it.

And he quickly pulled his finger form Raven, startling her. Then he threw her on her back, ripped her clothes and his off and on the floor.

"Robin wait! Don't!" She pleaded, his strength had grown exponentially in a matter of seconds. In all the heat, the animal raged within him. Then he remembered who he was.

"Raven, I'm sorry. But, you have to let me do this. I'll try with all might to go slow at first. But I can barely hold it right now. It needs release, and you have to give to me Raven." He pleaded. He grabbed his length, and positioned it near her whole. Then let out a sharp growl when his head touched her soft flesh. He looked down, there were no lips, nothing. Just a pink whole among the gray skin. He looked at her, the size of this whole was nowhere near his thickness. His eyes met hers again. And her cheeks were burning with blood. An extremely deep shade of red was imprinted on her amber face. She knew she was different from other women, human women to be more exact. That's why she wanted to go slow, to explain. But now all she could say was. . .

"Don't worry Robin, it'll expand. Just picture lips around it, it's like any other women's. I'll tell you later." She sighed, Robin nodded, knowing now she wanted it just as bad as he did. He put the tip in slowly, and she was right, It expanded. But surely, no other woman could feel the way she feels. It was unbelievable, words to describe mingled into actions. He pushed his way in more, then reaching her hymen, he looked into her eyes. A future apology, and thrust forward, causing her to gasp in pain. Then pain soon turned into pleasure as he slowly moved back out, then back in. Her cries turned to moans, his gasps turned to grunts of pleasure as he sped up his pace.

The feeling he was receiving from her was undescribable. The only thing he could do was speed up, as fast as he could thrust. Feeling he was on the verge of that oh so needed release. He looked down at Raven, she was biting her lip. Then she moaned loudly, jumping from off the bed and throwing her arms across his body. Making Robin stop his actions. She had came, so quickly. Or maybe it was because he was hitting the spot hard and fast over and over. Too much for a girl to take. Then Robin started up again. Faster this time, harder this time. Then a sudden burst of thrusts and he came for all it was worth. Panting quick breaths, he looked at her. But he was no longer on top. Somewhere during his climax he had turned them over. And he knew why, how he knew he didn't know.

–Raven now belongs to you and no other. The next time you will take the right procedures and mark her. But for now rest, I'll explain later–

Robin looked at Raven, she gave him a weary little smile. He smirked, he caressed her cheek, pushed himself off the bed and kissed her. It seemed as if she melted into his form. He had know idea he was a good kisser. Grabbing her covers while he was still kissing her, he wrapped themselves in it. Then they finally parted for air.

"You need to tell them." Raven whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

"I know, tomorrow. Now we sleep." Raven turned the lights off with her powers, and they drifted into a sleep they both needed.

Raven dreaming about Robin.

And

Robin dreaming about a liquid like red substance. Something that more strongly hit his nose while wearing the shirt.

OoOoOo

End of the Third Chapter

A/N: Whaddyou think?

Reviews please, and thank you for the ones I already have.

And yeah, this is my very first fic. So be gentle.

And since it took me awhile to update, I'll post two and not one.

Next Chapter: The Sweet Taste of Blood

Peace


	4. The Sweet Taste Of Blood

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. Or Blade

The Sweet Taste of Blood

Robin woke up, not really remembering last nights events. What was this like the second time. Luckily his head didn't hurt this time. He felt though, that he wasn't alone in his bed. He looked around.

'Or someone else's bed.' He figured, 'Raven! Oh! I remember now.' He thought with a weak smile. He got and looked at her.

"So beautiful." He whispered, he looked around frantically for a second. Thanking her silently for not having windows in her room. He caressed her cheek then hopped up off the bed.

–Today's the day. And you ripped your clothes off. So you can't actually get to your room can you.–

"I'll just wake her up." He walked over to her side of the bed. Sitting next to her, he kissed her cheek.

"Wake up Raven." He whispered in her ear, and she stirred. Then she opened one eye, then the other. Then closed them tightly. Robin chuckled, then she sat up with a frown.

"Don't tell anyone I slept late." She threatened, Robin smirked.

"Your secrets safe with me Raven. But not the other thousand. We have to tell them about me. Last night was a close call, like Red X all over again. They have to know." He told her, and she simply nodded. She knew it was coming eventually, why be mad about it.

"Move me to my room. Then to Marv's." He said, "I have to get my cape."

"There's just one problem with that." She said while materializing new clothes on her body.

"What?"

"It's daytime." Robin had completely forgotten. "Why don't I just do this, what's your cape look like?" She asked. Robin was a little surprised at first.

"Um, it's black. All black, same material as the old one." Robin told her, and Raven closed her eyes, first: Robin's black uniform came through. His mask back on, then his cape came next. Though it was a little longer than usual.

"It's really nice Robin." Raven complimented, Raven looked at her as if she was crazy.

'Did she just compliment me? Wow.' Robin smirked at that.

"What people do change. Trigon is gone, why not do things I normally don't do. Like last nights activities, wouldn't have happened if he were still here." Raven said, and Robin did find those words to be true.

"Well, here we go." They walked out the door and to the living room, at least Raven went to the living room to tell the others. Robin had to go back to the safety of his basement, away from the sun death rays.

"Raven! Where'd you disappear to last night? That guy attacks me and I'm out. Then I wake up and B and Star are there helpin' me. But you were gone. And I could have sworn he was lookin at you funny." Cyborg interrogated her, Raven just sighed. Making Cyborg ease up. Something he never saw in Raven was weakness. Even though it wasn't a sign of weakness, just irritation.

"Just follow me." She simply told them, they looked at each other with questionable glances as she walked out the door.

"Well! Come on!" She yelled, and they hurried to follow her. Noticing they weren't heading to anyone's room or anywhere particular in that matter. Beastboy got bored.

"Raven where are you takin' us?" Beastboy whined.

"Down there." She nodded towards the opening for the large basement. They looked at each other again. It was like decades until they reached the basement floor. Raven was looking around.

"He should be around here somewhere." She said.

"Who should be around here" Starfire asked. But he was there, high up by the ceiling, Robin stood perched in his now favorite spot. Looking down at the Titans.

–One rule of the vampire: Always make an entrance–

And Robin jumped down from his perched position, as silent as the air around them. And landed with extreme grace in front of the startled Titans. They backed up in defensive stances, all but Raven. Who waited for it to sink in. Then Cyborg stepped forward with a shocked look.

"I knew he was you, or that you were him, or whatever! What happened to you?" Cyborg rushed out the words fast, making Robin smirk. And he begun the story he told once before. Making Raven's cheeks tinge with pink when he told the tale of her liking Robin. He told them of the book to the little of voice in hiss head, Jiminy. Furtive glances kept coming from Starfire to both Raven and Robin. Beastboy kept muttering things like "cool ' and "whoa", and Cyborg was the only really listening. Having not said a word since he had started. They sat in silence when Robin had finished telling them of who and why he was a vampire. Beastboy was the first to speak up.

"So, dude. That's why you were smoking in the living room?" He asked. Robin nodded, bringing back the memory of when he first felt the pain of the sun. Starfire stood up and floated gloomily up towards the exit. Disappearing through the door, both Robin and Raven felt guilty. But Robin had brushed it aside, now was not the time for that. But Raven. Never felt the pressure of guiltiness so strongly, followed to comfort her. Robin just shook his head.

"You know I heard there were actually vampires, but, that's just crazy. And you know that was the first time I had actually seen Blade." Cyborg said.

"Can you tell me about Blade? Look at this." He pointed to the X on his neck, Cyborg let out low whistle.

"So that's what he did. I guess you'll have to fight this guy again then. But Blade, man," Cyborg rubbed his head, "This will be a hard one Robin. He's just like you."

"He's a vampire?" Robin looked somewhat relieved he was a vampire. But then remembered he was actually a vampire hunter.

"Yep, but he's only half. His mother was pregnant when she was bitten. So naturally, he has a vendetta against them. He was trained to do the impossible, and he's doin' it alright. And you probably saw that in the club. Blade's hated by all vampires, and I mean all vampires. And one good reason why is because he can be out during the day." Cyborg told him, and Robin perked up at that.

"Do you know how?" He asked him, Cyborg merely shrugged. "Damn! Guess there's only one thing to do. I have to try and let him know I'm on his side." He actually thought that was a bad idea.

"Well Robin, we got your back no matter what." Beastboy said while patting him on the back. Robin glared at him, which made him stop.

/-\-/-\-/-\

Raven sat next Starfire on the roof. They sat in silence, neither unsure what to say. But Raven chalked up the courage, she realized she had hated this feeling of guilt. At least now she does, before she would have cared less.

"Starfire, you know I would never mean to hurt you. But it just happened, I had know idea what the book was. You heard what Robin said, it called to me. Like it put me in a trans, because I barely remember anything at that. But Starfire, I know how you feel for Robin, I mean the whole team knows, but these last months. When Robin was helping me so much, I grew to like him more than a team member. I couldn't help it, I don't want to admit this. But I really was scared before we defeated my father. And after we defeated him, the emotions that I held back kind of came to me in a rush. That's why I had hugged him on the pier. And then I really did start to like him Starfire. And I'm sorry Starfire, but it just kind of happened." Raven finished and after a while, Starfire hadn't said anything. So Raven stood up and went to leave. But Starfire jumped up and stopped her.

"Raven wait! I apologize as well. I may have just been jealous, but really I am happy for you. I understand a vampire is dark just like you, so I hope you guys are happy together." Starfire said, and Raven turned around, and slowly they turned into each other and hugged. But Raven jumped away as if she was suddenly burned.

"Don't ever tell anyone about that. It still feels weird to have all these emotions in one bunch." She told her, and Starfire giggled. And they walked down to join Cyborg and Beastboy in the living quarters. Robin sat on his familiar perch and thought of have he would take on Blade.

–Don't take him on lightly, he's killed countless of stronger vampires and won't hesitate to kill you. So don't think about trying to change his mind from the start, it won't work.–

"Yeah so I've been told." He grunted, remembering Cyborg's words.

'He won't hesitate to kick your ass man.' The foggy Cyborg said in Robin's mind.

"Then what do I do, I was never good at interrogations. That was Batman's thing, weird obsession really. But he'd have to listen to me right. I mean neither one of us wanted to be vampires, and I'm sure he'd accept any help to take them down right." He said, but J just grunted.

–Wait, this man has killed numerous people of your people and your going to try and help him?–

"Yes I am. If I wasn't a vampire I'd do it regardless. And since like him, I didn't really ask to be a vampire, I'm going to take them down. I might not like it, you might not like it. . .you won't like it. But you have to deal with it, I know and you know what vampires do to humans. I can't live with that on my mind. They think of them as cattle, and that's just sick." Robin said, J didn't comment on that, noting the viciousness in Robin's voice.

–So then, I am at a loss of words. If you need me, don't think about calling for my advice. For it will not respond.–

"Immature ass" He snorted.

/–\–/–\–/–\

Robin now sat on a building ledge, over looking the city. Night time had fallen over Jump City and all it's creepy crawlers came out of their hiding holes. Robin would laugh at that, but he was now one of those creepy crawlers. He sensed nothing for miles, so he jumped to the next building. Then he saw a club down the street. Remembering this seemed to be a hot spot for Blade.

"Vampire clubs would be a good place to flush out." He said as he landed across from the street. Then he saw a vampire hieroglyph, this one was different from the other. He thought to ask J, but then remembered he wasn't talking to him. He looked at his cape, detached it and put it somewhere hidden. He jumped down from the building and walked across to the club. The bouncer walked up to him, looking him over.

"I don't see a mark." He growled.

"Because I'm new. Thought since I'm a vampire now, I'd check to see what I'm in for." Robin replied, the bouncer glared at him. For a minute Robin didn't think he'd be able to get in. But then the bouncer stepped aside. Robin smirked and walked in.

'Do they not know who I am?' He thought. But shrugged it off. This club held large amounts of security. Probably on high alert now that Blades in town. The club was large and packed, it held two floors. Bars and tables, and the bottom floor was the dance floor. Robin stopped and stood in awe as he looked at the bar area, it was like any other. Except that they held beds along with the tables. And this wasn't one of those parties, oh no. Orgies everywhere, vampires having sex here and there, while pouring themselves with red wine. Robin was snapped out of his gaze when someone bumped into him.

"Excuse me." Robin said, the man kept walking while giving him a nasty look. Robin frowned, but pushed it aside. He walked over to the railings to the dance floor, it was nearly crammed to the max.

"Hey! You! In the black!" Robin turned around, a woman sat at a large table in the corner of the room. And she looked extremely refined. She had flaming red hair that barely touched her soldiers, a white suit that revealed ample cleavage, and sparkling jewelry on her wrists and fingers. Surrounded by three men on each side in black suits, she waved for him to come.

Seeing as there couldn't possibly be anybody behind him, he walked over to her. She motioned for him to sit down. So he did, feeling uneasy as the men pointedly glared at him.

"Rumors have it that a boy dressed in all black, was taking on Blade single handedly. Everybody in the club who tried failed and met a painful fate. But you, you held up until those teens showed up. That was pretty impressive." She spoke smoothly.

'She has to be behind there new position in Jump City. She's the only one here respectable.' he thought, then he nodded. Acknowledging her compliment. He looked around then back at her.

"And may I ask who I'm speaking to?" He asked casually, he spoke like she did. He noted he had done this before. He stored it away to ask J when he wasn't mad.

"My name is Jenette, and I am a high counselor of the new Jump City Corporation. And I have a proposition to make for you." She said, Robin cocked an eyebrow. Starting to get suspicious he leaned forward to hear her better.

"But first, we can't miss the Rain. I may be an official, but I still no how to party." She stood up and grabbed Robin's hand, dragging him down the steps and to the dance floor. When Robin had told Kitty he didn't like to dance, he wasn't lying. And now he stood stupidly as Jenette rubbed her body against him.

"Come on, dance!" She pushed.

"I don't do dance." He remarked dryly, her face faulted.

"No worry, I didn't come down here to dance." She then looked up and had a face of impatience. Then he noticed everyone else was looking up and held the same face. So naturally he looked up, and spotted sprinklers high on the ceiling. Thinking water was going to fall, since she had said rain. Then something hit his cheek, it didn't feel like water. He wiped it off his cheek and stared at it.

'Blood. . .' He grimaced then more drops hit his head and he looked up. It was pouring blood all over the dance floor. Robin shut his mouth to not drink the Vampire's elixir. J said he didn't have to but just in case. He was nearly drenched in blood, he tried to make his way to the stairs, but he kept getting pushed back. He fell on the ground and tried his hardest to keep his mouth closed. Then he spotted a door not too far away, and made his way to it. So close yet so far would be the correct saying in this situation. As his strength wasn't enough to the large amount of vampires in his way. Then he was pushed by somebody in to another. And then that person gave a murderous look to Robin and sent a blow to his stomach. Robin inhaled copious amounts of air, but unfortunately, blood as well.

He fell on the ground while grabbing his throat, it burned badly. He choked violently as he crawled his way to the exit. He began to feel heated as the he swallowed what blood remained on his lips. Then swallowed what he could as the sprinklers still poured blood over the floor. Finally, he reached the door and burst through it and up it's stairs to the alley. He fell on his knees and grabbed his collar. He then ripped it down the middle, his body was heating rapidly. He felt the same way he did when he was with Raven. He grabbed his stomach in pain.

Then he let loose a roar into the night, causing nearby birds to fly away in fear. People walking at the end of the alley to run away quickly. He looked around, his vision was no longer clear and sharp, but blurry and red. Red like blood.

Screaming reached his ears, the screams of a terrified girl. Somewhere around his age, he leaped in her direction.

Three vampires were pushing the girl around as she tried to escape them. But her resistance proved to be futile. She nearly gave up when he grabbed her and threw her up against the wall.

"Please, please don't kill me." She pleaded weakly, but they just laughed.

"Now what made you think we were going to kill you. . .At least just yet." He whispered sadistically, and he pulled down his zipper. Causing a whimper to come from the scare teenager. Then a man landed in between them.

"Blade!" The vampires exclaimed in panic voices. Then one stepped forward.

"Wait, that ain't Blade! Hey you! Freak boy! Get the Hell outta here befo–" His rant was cut short by Robin, who quickly grabbed his throat. An evil grin spread across his lips as the vampire tried to writhe free. But to no avail, Robin's mouth then lunged for the vampire's neck as if it had a mind of it's own. He ripped and shredded it, as the other's gasped and the girl screamed and cried by the wall. The man shook violently and Robin tossed him aside. And then he looked at the other two, they backed up a step. Robin then lunged at the one nearest to the girl and he met the same fate as his friend. The blood squirted everywhere, on him and on the girl. Who was petrified in her spot. The other guy tried to run away, but Robin jumped on his back and tore at his neck. He wallowed in the pleasure the blood brung him. He then spit out a large vein and looked wickedly at the girl.

She looked at him and pleaded with her eyes. He then lunged at her, but he didn't bite her neck. He latched onto the wall's pipe and sniffed her neck, he then growled into her ear. Pushing another whimper from the girl to come. He put both feet on the ground and looked her over, opened his mouth and his fangs grew longer and sharper. She screamed again, but nothing came. He paused by her neck, his fangs grazed her flesh as it wanted severely wanted to pierce it. He backed up as his face contorted into pain. He grabbed his head and growled again, it rose and rose and then he roared like before. Except this one wasn't because he had lost control, his head was fighting it's own battle against the evil within it.

"Run!" He forced out, "RUN!" He roared, the girl took off without a second to spare. Thanking whatever in heaven helped her twice tonight. Robin fell on the ground in pain, then suddenly jumped to the roof of the nearest building. He jumped and jumped, not knowing where he was going. He just tried to distance himself from the scene as much as possible. Then when he jumped across one street, a wire wrapped around his ankles and slammed him down into the ground.

Blade stood a few feet from him, Robin weakly stood up and prepared for a fight. The street was deserted, they were the only inhabitants. Until a black van came speeding around the corner, it stopped next to Robin and yanked him in. Blade growled, he had gotten away again. He swished his cape and disappeared into a nearby alley.

Robin tried to fight, but something was weakening him. He was wrapped up in a thick cord and had duck tape around his mouth as he drifted into slumber. The last thing he remembered seeing was silky red hair.

OoOoOo

End of the Fourth Chapter.

A/N: What did you think?

It was actually kind of hard to write that, seeing as I hadn't intended to make him meeting blood like that. But I hope you like it none the less.

Thanks for the reviews.

Peace!


	5. A Night Like No Other

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Author's Note: My computer charger is broke, yeah I know that sucks. So I'm going to post two chapters before it shorts out on me. And I have no idea when I'll be able to get a new one, so I might not be able to post for a awhile. And I do not have a job because I'm injured, my leg, soI'm not getting a job. So I have to rely on my Dad, which tells me I might, you might, just have to wait for another post for maybe a mont. And I really am sorry because I hadn't planned on this, so I apologize again.

A Night Like No Other

Robin woke up with his head throbbing madly. He wearily opened his eyes and looked around, he was chained up by his wrists. He couldn't see no further than a few feet in front of him. As a lamp rested just overhead and the rest of the room was in darkness. He looked up at the chains, he pulled himself of for a better look. He couldn't flex his fist to lengthen his claws without piercing his self in his hands. And the chains weren't regular chains, not at all. They seemed to be made of titanium. He lowered himself down, and waited in the darkness. Then someone opened doors not to far from where he hung, and the man he met in the club came strolling in with the very same glare on his face. He walked up to Robin and stared into his face, Robin thanked the gods he still had his mask on. They stripped him of his shirt though.

The man then walked up and put his hands to Robin's face, forcing him to open his mouth. Robin growled and tried to jerk his way out of his grasp. The man gazed at his fangs, then let him go carefully. Then looked him over, walking in a circle around him, Robin had tried to keep his eyes on him as much as possible. Walking back to Robin's front, he raised an eyebrow.

"Try to relax, nothing seems to be the matter. Or the fact that you lost control at the first taste of blood. But, that doesn't bother me." He paused, "What bother's me was the fact that you killed three of your own. Your kin, your Vampiric people!" He roared, losing the calm smoothness of his voice.

"But! You chose to not do the very fucking same to a 16 year old tramp! A human being has been saved tonight because somebody has a soft spot! But that can be changed. You are the only one who may be able to take on Blade as I heard from a correspondent. But for some odd reason I don't think you actually want to. As I saw reluctance when you were standing not but a few feet in front of him. But that can be changed." He disappeared into the darkness again, and was gone at the sound of an opening and closing door.

Robin dropped his head again, he couldn't believe his rotten luck. He was, at a time, happy. He was now with one of the most beautiful people, however gray, he's ever known.

"And I guess this is the consequence right?" He said gloomily, it was meant to be rhetorical, but. . .

–Yes, yes it is–

"Thought you weren't talking to me?" He reminded his conscious.

–Under the circumstances I feel that my quarrel with you can be pushed to the side–

"So what did you want to tell me. That this is what I get?" Robin spat, because he was in no mood for any of that.

–No. Did I not just say my quarrel with you can be pushed to the side–

"Sorry." Robin said after a couple of minutes of J's response. "I just, I don't know how things could end up so fucked." Robin growled, then he thought something over. "I thought you said I wouldn't be affected by drinking blood. Looks like I acted pretty nasty. I'm just happy I didn't harm that girl." He sighed.

–Actually I didn't say you'd be affected by blood. I said you didn't need to drink it. As you know vampires need blood to live. Your water is their blood. You don't need blood to keep going though. But when you do drink it, your beast-like side takes over and you become, to say, a vampire who hasn't had the taste of blood in weeks, or even months. It wanted more of what it tasted in the club, but it clashed with your good heart. It knew that girl was innocent, that's why it didn't attack her. It planned to drink her blood and turn her into a vampire as well–

"Really, at least it knows right from wrong." Really Robin was scared something like that was lurking somewhere inside him. It was bad enough he had to put up with J.

/––/–

Blade rode the streets of Jump City, it was now 6:00 PM, and he hadn't slept since the last night. For some reason the kid who escaped him twice bothered him. Or maybe it was because he was no ordinary Vampire. The wire he wrapped around his ankles should have at least burned him. But it didn't leave a scratch. Or with the fact that he was snatched up by the Corporates. The big heads in the vampire life, who stationed a new organization in Jump City. He had been tailing them for months, dispatching their comrades and trying to stop them from basing a headquarters here. But he had failed, it happened eventually.

Now he had to worry about this new vampire who seemed to know a little something about martial arts. However hard the battle, he had always loved a good fight. And this didn't seem to be disappointing. Then he really hated searching for leads in the daytime, he had to resort to other methods of interrogation-like skills to get what he needed. Now he had to search for Familiars to find their base of operations. And he had spotted a familiar Familiar.

Derek Lansing, "Wealthy Entrepreneur of The Age," had recently taken to new building locales in Jump City. His very first and best by far lead of the day. He parked the bike at about 10 yards away from Derek, who was entering a building. And had no idea of being tailed by Blade. Blade then entered the building a few steps behind him. He was talking to the receptionist.

"No visitors, and I want a wake up call for 7:00 A.M." He then walked away from the desk and to the elevator. Blade walked in and to the receptionist, who looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked. Blade nodded with a smirk.

"Yes you can. I want the keys to Derek Lansing's room." He simply said, and the look from the receptionist contorted even more.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that for you. Mr. Lansing specifically asked for no visitors." He told him, it was Blade's turn to give him a crazy look, more like are you insane. He then motioned for him to come closer, the receptionist looked around. As if he was signaling somebody else. Then moved closer. As soon as he was close enough, Blade grabbed his head and smacked it against the counter. He grabbed his head in pain and tears started to from in his eyes.

"Now I'ma say it again. I want the keys to Derek Lansing's room." He repeated with more venom in his tone. He nodded frantically and handed him a set of keys. Blade nodded with a teasing smirk, and walked to the elevator.

He got to his room, inserting the keys slowly and quietly and entered the room. He closed the door slowly and walked in the room. He was spotted lying on his stomach with his face in the pillow.

"Perfect." He whispered evilly. He snuck over to him and sat down next to him softly not to wake him. Derek lifted his to see a glaring Blade, whose face immediately turned into his infamous grin.

/––/–

"PLEASE! I'll. . . I'll do anything! Just don't drop me!" Derek screeched. Blade and Derek were now on the roof, with Blade grasping Derek's neck. But not enough to choke him. He sat casually with one foot draped over the ledge and the other on the ledge. They were over the alley to not be seen. He had a bored expression on his face, making Derek worry.

"Whaddyou want? Money? Women? Come on Blade!" He pleaded. Blade looked at him with an amused expression.

"So you do know who I am." He said, Derek shook his head. "Then you know damn well I don't want know money or women." He told him, Derek just groaned.

"You want to know where there located don't you?" Blade gave him a 'you-should-know' look.

"But you know I can't tell you. They'll kill me if I do." He rasped out.

"And I won't?" He asked him, Derek just whimpered. Blade grabbed his arm. "Uh oh, my arms getting weaker Derek, I don't know if I'll be able to hold on any longer." He faked, but Derek of course took the bait.

"Wait man wait!" He pleaded, "I'll tell you. Just put me over the roof and I'll tell you." He bargained.

"Nope." He simply said. Derek looked crestfallen. "Alright, there new base of operations is located at 46th and third. Now will you put me down."

"Alright." And he let go of Derek, and he plummeted fast into a large dumpster, that was unfortunately empty.

/––/–

He stopped outside a run down building, not thinking twice if this was a fake. He walked up to the door and barged in, ready for a fight. But there was nobody there. Just an extremely trashed room, but he saw that it was hiding something. He walked over to a collection of cardboard boxes, and pulled them apart as if it was a door. And there lay an elevator, but it needed a key to be used. It didn't matter to him though, he never really was one to sneak around. He placed a little charge on the door. Just enough to separate them, he backed up and pressed the remote. Causing a tiny explosion to jar the door apart. He forced them apart, and walked inside it.

Seeing only one button, he pressed it. And the elevator started its descent down into the unknown.

/––/–

Robin still sat in silence until somebody came in once again. This time it was the woman followed by two people. He didn't know who though they sat back in the light. But he could swear he smelled that scent before.

"It's been awhile Robin." Jenette said.

'So she knows who I am now.' He thought with a grimace.

"And we have a little present for you too." She motioned for the two people to come forward. The man returned, but with a girl. Robin's eyes widened. It was the same girl he saved from the alley.

"You recognize her, shame such a pretty creature has to die today." She chuckled.

"What do you want." Robin demanded.

"It's a little game us vampire's like to play for renegades such as yourself. You have tasted the essence of blood, and slowly but surely you'll succumb to the thirst. And that's why she's here, when you need a little refreshment. It's only a few feet away." Jenette threw her to the ground and walked out the room, followed by the man. Leaving them in silence and surrounded darkness. They stayed like that for some time. Robin not talking because he was thinking how he'd get out of this. And she was thinking how she got into it.

"What's your name?" Robin asked finally, startling the girl. She sat up and grabbed her knees, huddling up in a little ball.

"Judy. . .And your Robin?" She asked. Even under the circumstances, this girl sounded cheery.

"Yeah, the boy wonder." He sighed, "Never thought this would happen huh?" He sighed, she just nodded.

"Are you really going to kill me?" She asked, Robin was taken aback. But he knew the question was coming.

"Not if I can help it." He said. 'J, is what she said true?' He asked.

–Yes– He said after a moments silence.

–But if you can manage to get it out of your system, then you will be as you were before–

'How'

–You'll have to throw it up. You haven't digested it altogether ye, and you still have time. And I'm not sure if she'll put her hands down your throat–

"Judy! I need your help!" He told her.

–You know your disgusting right–

"What! No!" As he knew what J was implying, "Judy, I need you too climb up here and help me pull my fingers out these chains." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"So we can get out of here that's why!" He demanded. She really didn't have a choice.

"Okay!" She walked up to him and looked at the chains, then at him.

"It's. . . It's too high." She said with her chin in her mouth. Robin groaned.

"Here! Climb up my leg." He told her. And he formed his leg into a stair. With his foot and thigh parallel to the ceiling. And she did as she was told. Robin grunted when she hoisted herself up, straining against the chains to not detach his struggling arms. He now really appreciated his strength, for he wouldn't be capable of this before the transformation. She began to sing, making Robin look at her strangely.

'Is she really that ditzy?' He thought.

"This little piggy goes to the market." She song to herself and forced the thumb out the chains with Robin's help.

"This little piggy stayed home." She forced the pointer out.

"This little piggy had roast beef." She forced the middle finger out.

"This little piggy had none!" They forced the ring finger out. He now hung by his wrist and pinky finger. She grabbed the pinky finger.

"And this little piggy went. . ." She sucked in her breath, and yanked it out. Causing Robin to be held up by one wrist and her to hit the ground with a loud thump.

"All the way home." She finished with a smile. It had actually made it a lot better. He then extended his claws and swiped through the chains easily. Making him hit the ground on his two feet.

"You may want to cover your ears." She did as she was told. And Robin disappeared behind the blanket of blackness.

4 minutes later of force puking, Robin came back to the girl holding his stomach.

–How do you feel?–

'Like I'm bulimic.' He thought with an air of disgust, now his mouth tasted nasty.

'But honestly, I feel a bit sluggish. I just need a little water that's all. I've been under worst conditions.' He told him. He then looked at Judy.

"You ready?" He asked her, she jumped up and nodded vigorously. And even though Robin now smelled of puked blood, she hugged him fiercely and kissed him on the cheek. Then stepped back in embarrassment as her cheeks heated up.

He walked to the door and opened it, then cracked it back to a thin sliver and peered threw. Groups of armored men sped down the hall and out of sight. As soon as the coast was clear, he grabbed her hand and lead her out. They followed the men to the door they disappeared through and he peeked through that one too. They seemed to be engaged with someone, Robin took this as his chance to get girl to safety. They walked through the door and ducked behind some crates. It seemed to be like a warehouse of some sort, he then spotted a near dead guard a few feet from them.

"Hey!" He whispered, "Where's the exit to this place?" The guard looked up at him, then pointed to his left. The door to the elevator was not but a couple feet away from the guard. He motioned for her to follow. Then spotted who they were fighting.

"Blade!" He thought something over, then looked at the girl.

"Here, I want you to go to Titan Tower. And enlist the aid of the Teen Titans, then lead them here. And they'll take it from there. And tell them, that I give you permission to stay in the tower until we return. For safety, you know what they don't want you too I'm sure. So head there." He nodded for her to go.

"What about you?" She asked him.

'Does she always have to ask fucking questions?' He thought furiously. Then shook his head.

"I'll be okay just go." He told her, she nodded and went to leave, but stopped. Then suddenly turned around and pecked Robin on the lips. Then ran off into the elevator and disappeared behind the sliding doors. Robin was frozen solid.

'That's three times he's saved me. He's like my guardian angel.' She thought with a wry grin.

Robin shook his head again.

"Great, that's the last thing I need right now." He stood up and walked out into view. A guard attacked him, but Robin was too fast for him. He bent down and shoulder tossed him into the crates he was hiding behind. And he fought his way to Blade.

A guard ran head on, Robin gave him a swift roundhouse kick to the jaw. Then sent an elbow to a guard on his right. Blade hadn't resorted to his sword yet. Sent an uppercut to an oncoming enemy, then a right hook to another. He then jabbed a guard in his front and sent a strong kick to a guard behind him. Then pulled out his sword and began sending non-lethal blows, since these guards were Familiars.

Then Robin was behind him, both fighting off onslaughts of enemies.

"This doesn't change anything. After this your next!" He said after cutting down a actually pretty skinny guard. Then they stopped coming, the only two standing were Robin and Blade. Blade then turned to Robin.

"Listen Blade. We are on the same side. We're actually kind of the same." Robin said, hoping it would sink through.

"And how is that?" Blade spat.

"I know your mother was bitten while she was pregnant with you, and you had no choice of the matter. Well neither did I. I was changed into a vampire by an ancient book." Blade gave Robin a look that told Robin to explain things better.

"Look if we had more time I'd explain better, but I don't think we do." Robin tried to make him get it.

"You should listen Blade, he's telling the truth." Jenette said as she appeared through the double doors Robin and Judy came through.

"He really is a special case, nothing like you though. He still can't walk through the day. But unlike you he has no thirst for blood. How I don't know, but really it's all both ridiculous. But really I just came to tell you that we took a blood sample from you Robin, and Blade of course we already have some of you. And mixed it together for some cloning experiments. Toodles!" She was gone again, and growling could be heard on both sides of the room.

Blade turned to his side, 5 large Dobermans, larger than usual, at the size of Great Danes, came stalking out the shadows. And on Robin's side, 5 Rottweiler, and these too, larger than normal, came walking murderously out their shadows. Both Robin and Blade growled at the animals, and the opened their mouths, Robin expected to see fangs and large mandibles. But was introduced to the vampire dog, it's mouth opened into 3 different jaws and a snake like tongue came slithering out and flicked the air.

"So what now?" Robin truly had no idea, he didn't have his bow staff on him at the moment.

'Picked a fine time to not bring it along.' He thought. He took a step back and didn't feel Blade. He turned around, he was running towards the dogs, then flipped over them and disappeared into the darkness.

"I'll be seeing you again!" He hollered at Robin, followed by a series of growls and monstrous barks. Robin then wheeled around to face the now closer beasts. Only a couple of steps in front of him now, Robin could only think of one thing to do. And that was run, he turned to his right and ran back down the hall he escaped from. Blasting through the doors as the dogs tore at his heels. He then blasted through more doors and entered what seemed to be a room still under construction. He jumped up onto a balcony, and grabbed a long pole. He spent around fast, but the dogs weren't there. He looked up, the dogs were running along the ceiling for a sneak attack. But it didn't work as Robin jumped from the balcony, across the room and to the other side to whack one dog down. And it didn't get up.

"One down, four to go." He muttered as the dogs dropped from the walls and to the floor. One leaped, Robin took a hop step back to avoid and sent the pole down fiercely overhead, slamming the dog into the ground.

"Three to go." He muttered again, the dogs seemed to be planning an attack, one scurried to Robins side while one jumped over him and faced his back. While the biggest, and Robin suspected as the leader of the pack, stayed in front. Then they attacked at once, he ducked as the dog from behind leaped for his neck, then swept the ground with the pole, knocking back the dog on his side. But the dog in the front jumped down on him, Robin had just enough time to put the pole in between him and the dogs many jaws. He then felt something lock onto his foot, he looked behind the big dog. The dog behind him had taken to try and tear at his boots.

So Robin took his other foot and kicked the dog in his throat. Sending it flying out the doors and out of sight. He turned back to the dog he was fighting with, it's tongue decided to slide out and lick Robin's face, trying to get a sample of things to come.

"I don't think so!" He turned the dog over onto the ground with the all the strength he held, and stuck the pole in it's stomach. Causing the dog to yelp and whine in pain. He stood up and wiped his brow, he had to kill it. He saw no other way, he shook his head, he despised killing. He went to turn around, and a guard was standing holding his arm as blood dripped from his mask. And he held a grenade in his hand. Robin looked around, a chute to his left. He took off for it, and as soon as he jumped for the chute the grenade exploded. Taking the man, the knocked out dogs, and the room with it. He slid down the tube, not sure if this was a good idea.

Then he reached the end, and it was blocked by a gate. He extended his claws once more and blasted through it with force. And he plummeted to the water ground below. He hit the ground and let out a yelp from the back of his throat. He took a while to get up, and he thanked the gods it was still dark out, or he'd be gone right now. He saw lights to his north and headed that way, making his way for downtown, and hoping Judy found the Teen Titans alright.

"Because this thing turned out to be way more than just vampire organizations." He sighed, he had to head back to the building to wait for the Titans to come. But he won't go in, oh no, he'll wait on the roof. And he hoped to god there'll be an open hotdog vendor around there. Because he was seriously famished.

/––/–

It had taken Judy nearly a decade to reach Titan Tower. First she had to get across, then she had to charge the ferryman more money because it was late, so she had to run all the way to her apartment for more money. Then it took him forever to get it started and get across. She was finally there though, and she walked through the huge double doors and into the tower.

She wondered for a minute, until the alarm went off. Cannons shot from the walls and pointed towards her, daring her to do anything wrong.

"Damn!" She said frantically, she jumped on the ground and then they were turned off.

"What are you doin here? Answer me!" Cyborg bellowed.

"I. I...I came for help. Robin he–" She stuttered, but Cyborg cut her off.

"Robin! What do you know!" He roared, Judy just cried. Cyborg bit back his tongue at that, he calmed down. She couldn't possibly have done anything to him. She's so helpless.

'Stop, stop crying. Look I'm sorry, but Robin's been missin' for a day. It's been real bad. The rest of the Titans are out scouring the city looking for him." He told her. She perked up.

"I know where he is!" She exclaimed.

"You do, where?" Cyborg rushed forward.

You have to take me I can't remember the street address." Cyborg nodded, he took her to the T-

car and they zoomed to the city. He stopped outside a run down building. Cyborg wasn't to sure.

"Are you sure this is it?" Cyborg asked, she nodded. He looked around, then he heard something on the roof. And he saw Robin's head peek over the railing.

"Robin!"

"Cyborg!" Robin jumped down and shook the teens hand. You made it! Thank goodness. Take me back to the tower, we have a lot to discuss. And didn't I tell you to wait at the tower?" He asked Judy.

"I kinda forgot the address." She said embarrassed. Robin just shook his head and jumped in the car with Cyborg.

"Come on! What are you waitin' for?" Robin hollered, Judy jumped in the car with glee written all over her face. Cyborg leaned over to Robin as they sped back home.

"Are you sure we should take her to the tower?" He asked his leader.

"Yeah, it's not safe out here for her yet. They know her face and she knows things she shouldn't know. She'll be dead before dawn without our safety." He whispered, Cyborg looked back at her, she was sleeping. And a grin was spread across her face as she slept.

"Oh Yeah!" He opened his T-comm, "Titans, I have Robin, he's safe." He looked him over, "I think, head back to the tower for an overview. Cyborg out." And he closed it shut.

"What did happen to you?" He asked, looking at Robin's disastrous body.

"Tell you when we get there!" He told him, and nodded out for a little nap.

/––/–

End of the Fifth Chapter

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. My friend is leaving for good, so he wanted to hangout until he left. So I made this chapter a little longer than usual.

Thanks for the reviews!

Peace!


	6. The Cloning Experiment

Disclaimer-Been gone for a while, and I still don't own those damn Titans.

A/N: I am finally able to begin writing. Sorry you had to wait so long for an update. But I am back and able to continue the story. And it does feel good to write again.

The Story

_The Cloning Experiment_

The Titans sat down at the table, well at least one of them was chatting along with Judy. Beastboy, who had taken a fancy to her when they met, was constantly making corny jokes, which Judy kept snorting, giggling, and laughing at. Robin sighed in disgust when he saw there eyes lock and smelt the smell of instant lust; Robin had changed his uniform and showered. Meaning they liked each other, meaning rough days were ahead for the Titans. As this union was likely to be the most annoying. They were getting ready to discuss the topic at hand, when Judy burst out laughing again. Raven glared at them both, causing them to shut up. Then Raven pointed furiously towards his chair, making Beastboy give one last look to Judy, before sulking over to his chair.

"Now," Robin sighed, "As you all may know the last couple of days have been nothing short of hectic. I, being the one Titan to experience all of it, has come across vampires, a vampire hunter Blade, these altered dogs, and a new enemy. But I am going to start from when I first met Jenette; I am guessing she is one of the heads of this new Vampire organization here in Jump City." Robin inhaled and continued, "The day me and Raven told you of me being a vampire and all that. That night I went to a vampire club, to see if

Blade would show up and tell him we were on the same side."

"But, I ended up meeting Jenette, she wanted to enlist my aid to take down Blade, as she like the way I kept up with him. But of course, I turned her down. So she invited me to the dance floor, and dragged me down there even though I told her no. And that's when it all fucked up." The Titans raised their eyebrows at that. As he normally doesn't cuss.

"While getting bumped around on the dance floor, blood trickled down on to my cheek. I had thought it was mine. But it was coming from the ceiling, I look up and guess what happens-" Beastboy put up a hand to stop him so he could guess.

"Blood poured from the ceiling right?" He shot out. And Robin nodded regretfully, making Beastboy clap his hands and causing Judy to clap. Robin shook his head.

"Anyways! The blood came pouring out of the ceiling from fire sprinklers. I kept my mouth shut just in case. But I ended up bumping into the wrong person. He punched me in my stomach, making me suck in breath, and blood. My mind went haywire, I turned into something completely different. I felt new, free, but I also felt the thirst, for not only blood, but the thirst to kill. I was a beast, and I smelt blood not to far away." Judy gasped silently, when she realized what he was getting too. She hugged herself as the dreaded memories came back to her.

"This is where I found Judy; she was trying to escape three other vampires. Who tried to have their way with her, but I stopped them of course. But in ways I never ever think of doing. I killed three men, vampires yeah, but three men. Each at the neck, vicious attacks from what I can remember. But I didn't harm Judy, I new deep down she was innocent, so I fought myself so she could escape. Then while I was fleeing the scene, I ran into Blade as I intended to. But in the condition I was in I would have surely died."

"But that's when they came and snatched me up, Jenette I mean. And chained me up in this dark room. Inside the place you came to pick me up Cyborg. And while I was chained, this other guy like Jenette I guess, berated me because I killed the vampires and not Judy. And he detested that, and couldn't understand why I don't need blood. And that's when they brought Judy in, when the thirst would return, she would be there to quench it." Starfire gasped loudly, along with silent gasps from Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven. But Robin continued.

"But we broke free, in ways I don't want to mention. And Blade was there too now, fighting there guards. I watched as Judy escaped to you guys to tell you I was here, and helped Blade out. We won of course, but what Jenette told me was what surprised me."

"There planning to conduct experiments containing my blood and Blade's blood. To try and create clones, for what reason, I don't know. But what I do know is that, we have to do anything in our power to stop them." He finished and puffed out his chest. Waiting for the reactions of his fellow teens. Cyborg leaned back into his chair and rubbed his head. Raven constantly stared at Robin, then Robin shirked his shoulders in an 'I know' sort of way. Starfire was a little confused at first, but then just summed it up to having another villain to face. Beastboy just shook his head and sighed.

"Dude we just can't catch a break can we?" He groaned.

"Apparently not." Raven said, "So what do we do now, where do we start?" She asked Robin.

"We look for Blade." Robin went to stand, then stopped. "Or, you'll look for Blade. Can you search him out Raven, tell him to meet us here. To discuss this." Robin asked her, instead of commanding her. She nodded and floated up from her chair. Crossing her legs and starting up her old, but familiar chant. Then the magical, black raven shot from her body and out the window. Into the now not so dark sky. As dawn was nearly there.

They sat there for sometime, then Beastboy got up and walked over to Judy. She looked frightened, not because of Raven, but of that night.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah I'm alright. What um. . . What is she doing?" She asked him while looking at her oddly.

"She's using her powers to search out for Blade. Telepathically or something like that. That Raven you saw leave her, it's searching for Blade. Then she like, enters his mind or something I don't know. But it works." He told her.

"Oh. . ." She shrugged.

The mystical Raven soared over the town searching for any signs of Blade. It scoured the entire city in record time, but it still could not find any signs of him. It searched through run down buildings, nightclubs, and even the sewers. Until Raven directed it back towards the tower. It re-entered her body as she landed softly back on the floor and opened her eyes. She looked towards Robin.

"He's gone, I couldn't find him anywhere. You know what that means." Raven said.

"It means we do it the old fashioned way." Robin stood up again and looked at Judy. "Um, Beastboy, are you okay with staying here and watching Judy?" Robin asked while nodding towards them.

"Oh no problem! I'd love to, I. . .mean, yeah Robin I'll protect her." He sputtered with a blush. Cyborg snickered at Beastboy, earning a glare that had only the effect of more snickering.

"Titans, lets move." He turned around with the swish of his cape, followed by the rest. They disappeared behind the doors, Beastboy walked to the window and waved as they sped across the ocean to the city. He turned around to Judy.

"So whaddya wanna do?" He asked her, and she smiled.

/--/-

The Titans stopped on the street above the cliff where Robin was spurted out of. Starfire carried Cyborg, and of course Raven carried Robin. They crept up the shaft Robin escaped from and into the burnt room. They settled down finally inside by the door.

"Man, what the hell happened in here Robin?" Cyborg asked as he goggled at the destructive room.

"Hell shot through one of the cracks in the floor." Robin joked, and Raven snorted. But only Robin seemed to hear her, as his head quickly turned to look at her. He smirked and she blushed. Mentally telling him to shut up. Making his smirk turn into a grin. Then he got serious.

"This hall leads to the warehouse area, which is where me and Blade separated. Stay alert and stay guarded." He said while creaking the door open. The halls were dusted with desertion as not a single soul was detected by Cyborg's radar. They entered the large area where he and Blade fought off the numerous amounts of guards. He looked into the hall where he fled the dogs. Robin nodded for them to follow.

Robin pulled out a flashlight and Cyborg turned on his. The hall was quiet, eerily quiet. Starfire began to fidget with her hands, and began to float closer to the group.

"What is it that we are searching for?" Starfire whispered, making them tense.

"We are looking for, any, traceable evidence to Blade's whereabouts. . . And I think we just found some." Robin said as they walked to a would be dead end. A door, fit for a closet, was broken off of it's hinges. Raven sliced the remaining hinges and Cyborg carried it off to the side. Robin peered inside, his flashlight shown a flight of spiral stairs heading even further down into the lion's den. Robin looked back at them and nodded.

They headed down the dark stairs for no longer than four minutes, when a certain step, stepped on by the leader himself, Robin. Sank into the cement, yet of course, no one noticed. They continued on until clicks were heard, ringing down from the door, to and past them. They stopped and looked around for anything. But it remained dark, then it suddenly became silent. Only their quickened breaths could be heard.

"Nothings happening." Cyborg muttered, then the stairs they were standing on slid apart and they plummeted below into the darkness. Then Raven snatched Robin out the air and Starfire to Cyborg. They hovered for awhile, looked up at the stairs as they closed. Then they looked at each other.

"What now" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Well we can't go up. Turn up the beam on your light and see how high we're up." He told Cyborg. He did, and they weren't really that high off the ground. As a matter of fact, Raven dropped Robin flat on his face. Cyborg snorted and landed on his feet, along with Raven and Starfire. Robin mumbled something while pushing himself up from the ground.

"Thanks for that." He grumbled. They sat in darkness with only the beam from Cyborg's light giving them just that.

"What now?" Raven asked while walking around the small room.

"Well I don't see a way out. . . Wait a minute. Starfire, what's that by your foot?" Cyborg pointed to a little lever sticking out from underneath the wall.

Starfire goes to throw the lever when a screech from Raven makes him jump.

"Starfire no!" But it's too late, Starfire throws the lever and the ground underneath them gives way. And yet again, they plummet into more darkness. But this time the longer they fell the brighter it became.

They all landed on their feet this time as fall wasn't that much of a drop. As they saw the floor this time. The Titans look around and the room they're in looks more like a cathedral then anything else.

"Where the hell are we?" Cyborg mutters in disgust, " I'm getting really tired of all these damn traps."

"Chill Cyborg, we need to know where we're at." Robin told him.

"Yeah, what the hell ever, this is getting really… Robin look out!" Cyborg yells, giving Robin just enough time to dodge the S-shape blade aiming straight for his neck.

"Well, seems like your welcoming is as friendly as ever" Robin says dryly to Blade.

"I knew you'd dodge it." Blade states in a calm voice "Now what are you doin' here?" Blade asked Robin sharply.

"Looking for you, we need your help, and whether you want to admit it or not, you need our help too." Robin said. Blade just grunted, "There's something going down real big here. And if they actual plan to, to create these clones or whatever. Then we really need to start cracking down on these people." Blade growled at Robin's choice of the word "people", but Robin ignored it. Then he waited for a response from Blade.

"What I know," Blade said after a brief pause, "is that they do plan to create clones from the my blood and yours too. But I have this." Blade pulled a disc out from one of his many pockets. Robin peered closer at the mini CD.

"What is it?" Robin asked him.

"It contains data about the experiments they've conducted, what they plan to use them for and how they plan to use them. And where they plan to use them." Blade pocketed the CD and turned to leave.

"Do we follow?" Starfire asked the group. Robin just started walking and Cyborg turned to her and shook his head. They entered another hallway that looked more of a laboratory than the room they were just in.

"Where is everybody?" Cyborg asked through the silence.

"In their labs, these walls seem to be sound proof. With alarms on the inside to notify them." Blade told them as they walked down a new hall and up stairs that rose is high as the eye could see.

They continued to walk up these set of stairs for a while. They had forgotten just how far they were underground, until they finally reached another floor. That opened into the subway.

They crossed the tracks, up and out into the open night air. Or what was left of the night. It was nearly dawn as the colors orange, yellow, and red stretched across the sky to create a dramatic effect that made Robin sigh. Forgetting that he had to hide from the dreaded sun anyways. Blade cut off his dreaming with a question.

"Now we head to your tower?" Blade pried. Robin smirked.

"Yes, yes we do. But we have a little detour to make. I'm sure the route to our tower is littered with vampires. So we take the easy way." Robin said and turned in the opposite direction of the tower. Blade frowned, but nodded and followed anyway. The Titans looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Then continued walking along with them. Raven was getting ready to ask Robin what was going on through their mental bond. When she was interrupted by Robin.

'Raven! You can hear me?' He asked, only doing this once and out of instinct.

'I can hear you.'

'Call Beastboy and check to see if everything is alright.'

'Is there something wrong?'

'I'm not sure.'

Raven reached for her T-comm when Beastboy's face appeared on the screen.

"Robin! Titans! They're attacking the tower! They have me outnumbered here, you need to hurry back fa-" Beastboy's transmission was cut off as they stared at the communicator. Then Blade sent a speeding elbow to Robin's temple, sending him crashing into a building.

Cyborg yelled and Starfire screamed. Raven let out somewhat of a growl. She went to attack him when Robin bellowed out from the rubble.

"STOP! Beastboy needs your help! Now go!" He roared, Raven sent him a sharp look.

"I said go Raven! I'll take care of him, but you are need back at the tower. Go, and that is an order!" He added. Raven glowered at Robin, then took off to the tower. Followed by Starfire and Cyborg. Robin trampled out from the bricks into the middle of the street, and faced the fake Blade.

"Surprised." The clone said. Robin smirked again.

"Not in the least. I knew it wasn't you from the start. You smell nothing like the real Blade. Act nothing like him, even look nothing like him. But we didn't no how to get out and you did. So I waited, but I didn't know you would be attacking the tower. To bad you will not succeed." He told the fake Blade. He chuckled.

"We will, you'll see. And you can call me C-1" Then he lunged at Robin quickly but suspected. Robin hopped back and prepared for the fight. C-1 sent a swift right hook, which was dodged and countered with a strong roundhouse kick to the clone's kidney's. Knocking him back while grabbing his side. With a real pissed off expression, yet again, making Robin smirk.

"And you fight nothing like the real Blade either. You must be the prototype right?" Robin taunted, enraging the clone. He charged Robin, Robin sidestepped and tripped him. Making him skid against the ground. Robin chuckled mischievously, he stepped back to give the clone room. But he had forgotten of his worst, most deadliest enemy, the sun. He stepped back in fear as he could see shadows lengthening and the sky becoming brighter before his eyes.

Then C-1 grabbed Robin's neck and slammed him against another building. He yanked him up and shoved his forearm into his throat.

"Forgot about that big, yellow orb in the sky didn't ya bitch?" He whispered into Robin's ear, making Robin growl.

"See, now unlike you, I don't have to cower in fear from the sun. Unlike Blade, I don't need the necessities of blood. So no, I'm not a prototype. . .I'm so much more." He went to force Robin out of the shade, but Robin dug his claws into his wrists. Making him pull his neck free and speed towards a manhole in the street. Smoke was steadily rising from Robin's body as the heat of the sun's rays became more powerful over the horizon. He heaved the manhole out and over to the side and jumped down into the sewer below.

He landed in waist high water and gasped at the sudden coolness. Then C-1 landed next to Robin and shoved his head into the water. Robin smacked his hand away, and rose quickly. Slamming the top of his head into C-1's chin. C-1 tripped over his feet and into the nasty water. Robin picked him up and struck him back down into the water. Then grabbed his ankles and slang him into a pipe. He looked around for anyway he could escape this fight to enter another one at his Tower. He looked towards C-1, he could see his eyes closed as if he was unconscious and took off down the large sewer line. He trudged through thick and thin as he dodged rays of light that shown through holes in the street and other manholes.

He came to a pipe that would make him have to bend if he entered, and he was going to. This pipe leaded all the way to his Tower in the basement. It was sealed off, but the lid can be easily removed. The problem was, that, Robin had no idea if the pipe constantly flowed, or contained water. Try his luck and see what happens, at least that's as far as he could sum it up.

He placed a grip on the lid and was ready to pull, when a hand yanked him around by shoulder.

C-1 glowered into Robin's eyes, Robin thinking that pipe hurt more than he expected.

'He should be stronger than me and Blade shouldn't he?' Robin then realized something, the water level was starting to rise. He looked down the long tunnel and saw flowing water gaining level and speed. C-1 then slammed Robin up against the hard lid, snapping Robin painfully out of his notice. Which was unfortunately not noticed by C-1.

"Listen, if we don't stop this fight we'll both die!" Robin bellowed as he fought back against C-1's force. But he ignored Robin, then gave him a look like he didn't care.

'Damn!' Robin cursed to himself, the water was reaching the ceiling level and getting closer to there position. Robin then remembered something, making him feel incredibly stupid. He had his utility belt. Newly equipped for fighting vampires among the other necessities of his battles.

Robin shoved C-1 back quickly, knocking him off balance. Robin then reached into his belt and pulled out three bird-a-rang's with sharp points. He launched them at critical parts in C-1 ones clothes, locking him to the wall. He looked toward the wall of threatening water, then at C-1. Smirked and saluted him to his farewell. C-1 thrashed at the weapon's strength to keep him where he was, but to no avail. Robin pried the lid to the pipe open, which was thankfully empty. And he closed it just in time as the large wave came barreling through. He sighed and wiped his forehead, then looked down the long dark pipe. He started to walk, when sounds of breaking could be heard behind him. Like the water was having trouble keeping the water from entering.

'Or was it supposed?' Just as he asked himself, the pipe opened and the water shot in towards him at a dizzying speed. He was pushed along with the water and launched on a rollercoaster ride under the ocean. If there ever was a time to scream, now was that time. And Robin was screaming to, but not out of fear. Out of fun, he tried to stand a little and ride the wave. But fell on his ass, when the pipe included a sharp dip. Then he was being shot upwards through a skinny pipe.

/--/-

Raven stood alone against 3 clones, all of them resembling Robin. She's been getting beaten all this time because she had problems fighting this type of enemy. If there ever was a time she cursed her emotions, it was now. The other Titans were towards the roof, with Starfire outside and Beastboy protecting Judy. They seemed to be losing as the odds kept coming, but only Raven noticed they were dying down. The clones themselves didn't seem to be complete replicas, she was just the hapless one to end up with perfect clones. Some had minor kinks she noticed, some couldn't talk. Blurting out computer like lingo out Raven when she moved. She knew these clones aren't Robin, there were three Robin's in front of her and she had a problem dispatching all three. It was still hard, every time she went to strike, he flashed through her head. Causing her to pause and end up attacked. She has been fighting, mind you, just not the way she normally does.

She backed up to create space, only to have it shortened by a lunging Robin. She swayed to the side, and dodged his relentless claws. He caught her cape and yanked her closer. She then evaded his attack only too close, slashing three marks down her chest. Stopping just above her breast, Raven tilled over, from exhaustion and pain.

'I need. . .to find a way out of this somehow. Or some help, anything' And at that moment, her prayers were answered. Robin came spurting out of a pipe hidden in the shadows and onto another lunging Robin. He slowly got up on the dizzy clone, then noticed just what it was he landed on. Then saw a panting Raven out the corner of his eye.

He sprinted to her side, surveying her cuts, gashes, and bruises. Raven gave Robin an apologetic look, Robin glared at her. Meant to tell her she has nothing to apologize for, which Raven understood. She then pecked him on his cheek.

"Raven. What you are about to see, isn't really coming from me. It's coming from the beast within me. So I want you to know now that by witnessing this, I have not changed. Okay." Robin told her, Raven nodded more than once to reassure him.

Then something in Robin's head snapped, as if he had turned it on when his mate gave him permission. He slowly turned to them, his eyes a deep shade of red. They glared back at him, a challenge of bravery this was. Who would cower before the better vampire.

One clone on the left hissed, flashing his teeth. Robin roared, bearing his fangs. The clone,

among the other two, shrunk in stature a little bit. Then Robin lunged at the clone that held the most blood. He gave him an uppercut that shook the ground, the clone raised off of his feet. Then Robin lengthened his claws and tore through the clones stomach. His bloodied hand ripped through his back, then Robin slung him to the side. His body laid lifelessly next to his companions. They looked at Robin, apparently these clones could feel fear.

They turned to run, but Robin leaped on one clone's back, and tore at his back as he let loose sharp, ear piercing screeches. Then Robin broke his neck to shut him up. The other was near the top of the stairs, Robin jumped ahead of him, blocking the door. He wasted no time in killing him quickly and swiftly. The body fell over and down to the floor the fast way, as his head decided to take the long way and roll down the stairs. Robin calmed down and soon felt disgusted with himself as he did the last time. But the measures were desperate, and they had hurt his mate.

Robin walked back down the stairs to Raven, who was leaning against a box. She was frightened at first, but something inside of her craved for more bloodshed. She wanted to smell more fear from her would be killers. It must have been the demon within her, since this was the first time she witnessed death like this first hand. She slowly stood up and looked into Robin's eye's, then jumped at him and pulled him into a bear hug. She then backed away quickly with her face screwed up.

"You smell like shit." She stated, Robin's face faltered, then turned into a little grin as he thought it was a bit funny.

"Where are the other Titans?" He asked her to change the subject. She nodded upwards.

"Are they still fighting?" Robin had to know, even if he couldn't go up there and help. She closed her eyes to feel them out. There stress levels were all at a normal, which meant they were no longer battling. She shook her head and Robin pulled out his T-comm. His face appeared on their screens as he told them to head to the basement. Then it signaled out. They waited for sometime, until finally they appeared at the door. They headed down and sat on boxes and stands that were there.

"Well we know they have the clones ready." Cyborg said, while massaging his neck.

"What do we do?" Asked Beastboy, who had a long rip down his shirt.

"Well, we know now to leave together, all of us." He added while looking at Judy, who nodded. "Since Blade seems to either have been captured, or I don't know. We're going to have to do this on our own. So we might have to head back to that laboratory soon. But now we need to rest. I'm actually kinda proud you guys defeated them. As they were like Blade and me." Robin told them.

"Please! Piece'a cake" Cyborg exclaimed, making Robin grin. They stalked out the basement, leaving Raven and Robin behind.

"What now?" Robin asked her.

"Now, we take a shower." Raven said as she walked towards his quarters.

"We?" Robin's voice squeaked.

"Yes we. Now come on!" She demanded, Robin actually smiled broadly and followed her closely.

OoOoOo

End of Chapter 6

There it was and I hoped you like it. Extra long cuz I been gone for so long.

Peace!


	7. Leisure Time

Disclaimer: I ain't owning no Teen Titans.

A/N: Can I say I'm sorry, because I am. I am sorry for making you wait a month it would seem. But no explanation here, that is at the end of the story if you care about why I had stopped writing.

So On With The Story!

_**Leisure Time**_

Raven lead Robin to his massive bathroom. She actually gasped when they entered. Cyborg had really hooked it up for his leader Robin. Toilet a few feet from the door, trimmed in shiny metallic and a comfortable looking cushion for the seat. The sink was even sweets for the eye, as it shined much more brightly than the toilet. But what was magnificent about this bathroom, was the shower. Not just a tub with a fountain and a showerhead, but a room exactly the same size as the room they were in. Two shower heads on each wall, and a larger showerhead in the middle of the domed ceiling.

Robin had thanked Cyborg when he unveiled the bathroom.

"_I've always wanted to build a bathroom in this size and stature. As long as you keep it the shiny clean that it is." _

The fuzzy Cyborg said in his head. Robin being lost in his thoughts now had not noticed the now nude Raven, who realized she was daydreaming. Then the scent of her sex breezed past his nose as she turned the main valve on, that let water come blasting out all seven showerheads. His gaze caught hers as he was doused in water; he stared hungrily at her beautifully naked body. Taking off his mask for a clearer view, red met violet in a clash of love.

'It's been far too long.' He thought as he rushed her, he pinned her against the wall. They looked into each other's eyes again, to know that they were finally together in a state of peace. Then Raven shot forward and kissed her love, making him groan from the passion he received. Full of fire and intensity, Robin broke away the kiss despite a protesting Raven. Who was then satisfied when Robin began nipping and licking her neck, making her neck bend to comply with his ministrations.

The steam lifted up and past them and filled the room. Making their breaths quicken as they struggled for air. But did they care, oh no.

Robin though, nearly past out, forgetting he was still wearing his uniform. He went to take it off, but was stopped by Raven. Robin looked questioningly at Raven, who then understood why. She grabbed his hand and placed his finger at the middle of collar. And tore the shirt slowly down the middle, revealing his chest and abs, glistening from the steam, as well as steam. She pulled the shirt down as Robin arched his back to make it faster.

Then Raven slowly put her hands on his chest, making Robin tense at contact. The touch of her fingertips sent Robin into a tizzy, tossing out all incoherent thoughts out the window. Her fingers lowered until they reached his pants, unclasping the belt and tossing it aside. She lowered his pants until she reached even more security, his briefs. She glanced up and whispered wickedly at him, making Robin shudder. She pulled his underwear down slowly and was met with his pulsing member. Robin gasped when she slowly placed it in her hands. Admiring the length, thickness, and look of it. Smirking again, knowing full well he was watching her, she took him in her mouth. Robin bucked forward, nearly making Raven gag, but she overcame the sensation and began her work. She took it down fast, then pulled at out to the throbbing head slowly. Pulling it out her mouth with a loud "pop," she flicked the tip with her tongue. Robin jerked and shuddered, making Raven smile. She put her hand on his stomach to push him down to the floor.

He was now lying on the floor, and Raven had taken to increasing her speed as her head bobbed faster and faster. Robin felt it building and building fast, he tried to move but Raven made him stop by caressing his head with her tongue. And that's what did it, Robin could no longer take it. He erupted in her mouth, first startling her, then she welcomed it. Gulping down what was left of his seed.

She licked her lips and slid up to eye level, Robin looked like he was lost.

"You, are . . . Amazing." He rasped out, they were basically lying in a shallow pool. And Robin had to hold his head to keep from drowning.

"I wanna, give it back to you, I guess. But I wouldn't know how to, give it to you." Robin whispered awkwardly.

"You can 'give it back to me,' by putting this." She dropped to a low whisper and grabbed his length. "Inside of me." Robin choked on his spit.

"Since when did you become such a seductress?" He asked her, lowering his voice to a whisper too, gaining confidence.

"Since I mated a vampire." Raven replied truthfully, she had actually been waiting for the moment they could take their time during sex. Very much unlike their first time, where Robin had to satisfy his vampire's urges.

Robin was getting ready to smooth it in, when Raven stood up. Robin growled in frustration, but then loved the idea as she turned her back to him and bent over. He stood up, his eyes never leaving her pink arousal. The water dripping off of her made him heated more than ever, he stalked up behind her and caressed her ass. Making her jump, Robin slowly slid his erection in the tiny hole that was her passion. Raven moaned and Robin growled in his throat, the unbelievable pleasure it brought completely surprised Robin. Not really remembering his first time, you could say this was his first time.

And at that, Robin was completely astounded by what he was experiencing. And because of that, he hadn't moved since he moved inside her, so Raven did it for him. She pushed and pulled against his member, releasing a silent moan from Robin. Then suddenly Robin stopped her, nearly releasing yet again inside her. He reached up and grabbed her breast and pulled her back into his chest. Then he nuzzled on her ear.

"All Mine?" He growled, sending a chill up her spine and all over.

"All yours." She choked out; Robin growled then bent her back over. Gazing over his territory, he pulled out extremely slow. Then back in the very same way. Raven closed her eyes as Robin picked up his speed. The smacking of his hips to her ass echoed throughout the shower. He rubbed her back as he began taking long, deep strokes, making her knees buckle.

"Robin. . ." She whispered, nearly on her very own orgasm. Robin's relentless pumping made her moan louder and louder, until her climax shattered the very boundaries of possibilities.

And now Robin was lying on Raving, panting his heart out. He pushed himself up though, despite the hunger to enter her again. Raven gazed over his body, it seemed like slow motion was taking effect on her eyes. As he had his arms on both sides of her. His chest, abdomens, biceps and his triceps ripped as water flowed through the deep crevices. She saw muscles she had no idea were there. She reached out and smoothed her hand over his chest, making him brake and grunt. He grabbed her hand though and stood up and made her follow.

"What's made you so sexual lately?" He whispered in her ear. She put her hand down and touched the tip of his penis head.

"I can't really explain it, I think I've just been needing you lately." She responded in a sigh. Actually, she did have a little explanation to why she's been wanting sex. Not really knowing the specific time and date when she goes into heat, but she did have a burning in her depths before their activities, and now it seemed as if it was diminishing.

But only slightly.

"Maybe, it's time to clean up." Robin told her, Raven groaned but smiled anyway. He put his hand on the wall directly behind them and a panel opened. Revealing soaps, shampoos, and conditioners.

/-\-/-\-/-\

Beastboy sat on a little bit of his bed with his hands on his forehead. He had been in this position for some time now. After everyone had cleaned up, Beastboy had sought out for Judy. And instantly regretted it.

_Beastboy hopped out the shower feeling ten times better tan usual. Probably unknown to his teammates, he had taken a liking to this new girl Judy. He had gotten dressed in his and kind of wondered what Judy could possibly wear. So he went to find out._

_Cyborg had told him she was using the bathroom near Raven's. Feeling little anticipation from maybe catching her when she's either in or just getting out the shower. But quickly pushed that aside with a blushing face._

_Beastboy stood outside the door and knocked, the shower was still running but it soon died out._

"_Just a sec!" Judy yelled. Beastboy waited and the longer he waited more images of Judy walking out the bathroom in different towel styles entered his head. Until finally she opened the door, and Beastboy to say was pretty shocked. _

"_You, you're a blonde?" Beastboy stuttered, Judy was drying her hair, and as it was, she was a blonde._

"_Yeah, I died it black for awhile. But I think it's time to go all natural ya know." She said cheerfully. But unknown to her, she remarkably resembled Beastboy's one and only love, Terra. Her eyes were green, but that didn't derive from the fact that she looked spookily like Terra. _

_Beastboy just gawked at her though, not really knowing what to say and completely forgetting why he was there in the first place._

"_What is it Beastboy?" Judy asked, starting to feel uncomfortable that he was just staring at her. Then he suddenly turned around and sped away. Leaving her standing at the bathroom door with a clueless face. But she shook her head and walked to her new room. And her room was Robin's now, Robin saying she should stay with them until the problem was solved. _

Beastboy fell back onto his bed and scratched his head. Then let out a deep sigh to relax himself.

"Man," He groaned, "I really just can't catch a break huh?" He sad to himself. "Why does she have to be a blonde? And then she resembles Terra at that." He sat up again and put his hands back onto his head. Then came a soft knock at his door. Beastboy having an idea who it was but hoped he was wrong. But then the scent he smelled was completely different from Judy's, it was alien. He opened his door and Starfire stood there with a shy grin.

"Greetings Beastboy, may I come in?" She asked him, he was a little shocked so he just stepped to the side and allowed her in. She nodded to him and floated over the biohazard to his bed. Beastboy just trampled through and sat down next to her.

"Uh, what's on your mind Star?" He asked through the uneasy silence.

"Well, I did not know who to go to first, then I remembered a saying told to me by

Robin. 'Laughter is good for the soul,' or something close to that. And since you enjoy making us laugh I thought you would be the best choice." Starfire finished kindly, Beastboy stared at her for a little bit, then shook his head as if to shake off a bug.

"Star, you should tell me what's wrong first, I mean, I know you wanna laugh but maybe you need a little advice first." Beastboy suggested, really having no idea of what to do or say for that matter.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, Beastboy just nodded. "I am not sure if you all had known my feelings for Robin," Beastboy snorted but Starfire ignored him. "But they were of great size. He was the very first boy I've ever met and learned to like. He showed me most of your Earth customs, some I still don't know of, but now he is gone. This feeling one experiences past liking someone, was it love? If it was then I felt that for Robin, I had no idea what it was. Just that I would give anything to be with him, only to find out he did not want to give anything for me."

"And now I do not know what to do, should I leave to Tamaran? I am so confused." She finished with her hands on her forehead in the exact same way Beastboy had earlier. And while she was explaining, little tears had sparkled at her eyes. Now Beastboy really didn't know what to do, cursing his luck.

"Uh, Star, um . . . Listen didn't you talk to Raven about this?" Beastboy mentally smacked his self for the obvious question.

"Yeah, but telling her did nothing for my heart, it's still broken yes?" Starfire asked him.

"Uh, I got some duct tape." Beastboy said awkwardly, smacking himself again for the look Starfire had given him.

"Look Star, maybe laughter isn't what you need right now. Cyborg is way more knows way more than I do, and he's a lot more technical . . . No pun intended." Beastboy told her, but Starfire just shook her head.

"It is too late; I have already told you of how I feel. And I don't want to do that again with Cyborg. "She sighed.

"Well Star, I have no idea like you have no idea. Well, here's what I would do," Starfire perked up, making Beastboy blush for some odd reason. He guessed the sight of seeing her pay attention got to him.

'Or the fact that her nipples are showing through her shirt. Oh dear god!' Beastboy whimpered to himself, unnoticed by Starfire. But he pushed on like a good soldier anyway.

"You should just move on Star. It may be hard at first, but eventually, you will be . . . relieved of your feelings for Robin. But you'll still know you carried those feelings for someone, and that you can do it again. Look at me, it took me sometime but I realized I shouldn't be miserable because my love (Terra), betrayed me, then died defeating Slade. If there's anyone who knows about heartache, it's me." Beastboy finished and put his hands on her shoulder, flinching when he felt her shudder under his touch. Hoping it was because of the fabric on his gloves that tickled her.

Starfire had looked like she did not want to go through with what Beastboy said, but really, it seemed as if she had no choice. And at that instant, she had felt this pressure lift from her shoulders, as if the pain she once held was gone. How she couldn't explain it, but she silently thanked her Tamaranian mentality.

"Star, you okay." Beastboy asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled largely at him, making him happy, happier than it should have.

'Now, I know these feelings I'm having aren't what I think they are. I have those very same feelings for Judy, maybe I'm the one who needs counseling.' He thought to himself with his head hanging low. Making Starfire worry. She lowered her head to his and looked into the corner's of his jaded eyes.

"Beastboy." She whispered, making him look at her. He raised his eyebrows. "How long does it usually take for one to get over these feelings?"

"Depends on the person really, you'll know when you're over bird boy." He said, feeling uncomfortable that he could work up these feelings for Starfire so quickly. Or maybe they were always there, and he just ignored them because it was clear she felt for Robin. Whatever the reason, he didn't know, but it was kind of getting on his nerves.

"Beastboy, can you hold me?" She asked in an even lower whisper, Beastboy turned his head back to her incredulously. Her eyes were burning into her legs with a heated blush rising on her cheeks. She was twisting the hem of her skirt to keep herself busy.

Beastboy couldn't believe what he had just heard, Starfire couldn't have possibly said that, at least to him.

"Uh, Star, I-" Star pressed a finger to his lips, then she just leaned against chest and folded her arms. Then she leaned against his chest, and hugged herself. Then Beastboy slowly put his hands around her, completely feeling guilty about Judy.

'Well I guess I'm just helping out a friend in need right? Nothin wrong with that.' He thought over, but then she didn't seem to be over Robin.

"Starfire, are you still thinking about Robin?" He asked, and she chuckled.

"Is it not right for a friend to comfort a friend? Whether or not I am still thinking of Robin, I just want you to hold me." She told him, Beastboy just sighed, but he did tighten his hold on her. Then Beastboy sat there thinking if he should ask her about his predicament, but of course changing the people so she wouldn't know.

"Uh, Star? What would you do if, say. . . Alright you meet this guy, and you turn out liking him right?" She shook her head "yes." Beastboy continued, "Then an old friend you had before, you had kinda liked but thought it would never happen, suddenly became free and you had a chance to be with her to. Would you take that chance, or would stay with the guy you had liked in the first?" Beastboy waited in anticipation for her answer.

"Is it not possible to like them both?" She asked him, he just shook his head.

"That would be seriously too easy." He sighed.

"Then I would go for the one I feel most for." She said easily.

'Great, only problem is that I don't know if I like Judy more than Star, or visa versa.' He grumbled in his head.

'Dude just can't catch a break. Wish I could be like Cyborg, he doesn't seem to have to worry about girls. Heh, bet his penis is artificial, or even mechanical.' Beastboy pondered about that.

'That'd be so cool, press a button and his crotch opens like a gate. Then out comes this metallic, no, silver, dildo thingy. . . Dude! I'm frickin gross. What in the hell am I talkin about Cyborg's penis for? That so weird, however cool, but still weird. . . I gotta get laid-' Beastboy was then cut off by a snore that sounded more like a coo than that. He looked down at Starfire, who was asleep on his chest. Sucking in air at the cute sight of Starfire passed out on his body, was not only arousing, but comfortable as well.

Then came a knock at the door. Beastboy, shrieked and nearly woke up Star.

"Uh, who is it?" He asked, even though he had a feeling who it was.

"It's me Judy, can I come in?"

"Uh, Just a minute." He looked around the room for a spot to hide Star. Starting to feel frantic the more seconds passed. Then looked at his bed, And picked her gently up and placed her miles under his many blankets. Still sleeping, Beastboy thanked the heavens then ran to the door. Opening it and revealing Judy just getting ready to knock again.

"Hey Judy, what brings you by here?" He asked trying to stay nonchalant.

"Well I wanted to know why you were acting kinda weird." She told him, blonde hair blinding Beasboy's thoughts.

"Oh you did, well wouldja look at that."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why were you acting weird earlier?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh why uh-"

"Beastboy, your blankets are moving." She said while pointing at his bed.

"Huh?" He turned around, and sure enough, his blankets were moving. He shrieked and closed the door behind him.

"Beastboy what was that?" She pried.

"Oh nothing, probably just one of my many . . . Animals." He lied unconvincingly.

"Ooh really; is it a puppy or a kitten?" She exclaimed.

"Neither, it's a surprise." He guessed he wasn't lying since Judy finding a Starfire in his bed would be pretty surprising.

"Let's uh, go to your room, but first let me check on, it, real quick." He ran into the room and found Starfire sitting up on his bed, looking a little tired.

"Starfire, you look pretty tired, maybe you should go to sleep. In your room I mean, so that I could clean this place up a bit." He lied again. She just nodded, he then sprinted out to Judy.

"It's okay, little tired though. Let's hurry to your room." And they power walked away, and the instant they turned the corner, Starfire emerged from the room. Looking for Beastboy, but of course not finding him. She shrugged and floated to her room.

/-\-/-\-/-\

Robin sat down at a newly equipped monitor in the basement, finding any records of the vampires they lost track of, and any other vampire activities in the past couple years. And alas, he found records in some underground site about a man named Deacon Frost, who tried to become some kind of vampire god. Who nearly succeeded if it weren't for Blade, who shut him and the whole operation down. Then not to long ago, he defeated a man named Nomac, some kind of mutant vampire.

This made Robin wonder why such threats like these he hadn't heard of.

"I need to get out more." He muttered, then remembered he had designated hours to his life now. He rubbed his temples; he had been on this computer for hours, and just now reaching any good information. Raven had gone upstairs for some tea, and actually to socialize as well.

'Raven really is changing now isn't she?' He asked himself, but a forgotten voice answered anyways.

_Of course she is_

'J, haven't heard from you in a while. Where you been?' He asked his conscious.

_Bout as far as a conscious can go. Mind you, it ain't that far. You seem to have gotten everything under control. So I was just resting, biding my time._

'For what?'

_You'll see. You might like it, I know I will. But besides that, you seem to be lost again. Hard case we got here._

'Yeah, don't know why though. You'd think an evil organization creating clones of me and Blade would stand out.' J snorted.

_Code of the Vampire: Stay concealed, be seen only when necessary. I don't think they planned for their attack to fail sadly the way it did._

'You actually don't care that I'm trying to defeat my own kind?'

_I've come to realize my efforts are fruitless, so hey, I know when to quit. I obviously can't make you do something, and I've come to dislike the modern vampire. I remember way back when, when I was physical and not mental-_

'Wait wait wait, you never told me you used to have a physical body. When was this?'

_I never told you that. I'll um, I'll tell you later. But right now, it's a little too early on for that information._

'_J wait.' But J had gone, leaving a lonely frustrated teen behind._

"Damn, what was he talking about? He actually used to be human, or had a human body. How did he become this?" He scratched his head, then heard a cough up towards the top of the stairs. He sat up from his chair and walked out of his study, seeing Raven standing in the basement doorway.

"We, have a visitor." Robin began to walk a little ways up the stairs, when the smell hit his nose. He stopped walking up the stairs when Raven stepped back.

And Blade stepped through the doorway.

OoOoOo

End of Chapter 7

A/N Continued: The reasons, excuses, whatever you want to call it, is that I have had a hell of a month. Not in a good way either.

First, my upstairs neighbors fight some girl in the parking lot. They retaliate a little later by pulling a drive by on the place. 1 of the 5 bullets came through my house, nearly 4 feet from where I was at the time.

Second, a good friend of mine, John Curtain, (God rest his soul), passed away on November 10th. Delaying my focus even more.

Third, I actual have two F's in school. What's funny about one is that it is in English, I laughed at that. So I stopped writing to get my grades up, I hadn't even thought about telling you guys and girls, sorry about that. Sorry to you to Jadon, as I should have told you about me nearly getting shot.

And yeah, that is about everything, it sucks that I've had two big blanks in this story. But that shall no longer happen, not until X-Mas, as I will be in Seattle and without my internet. But I will have my computer so expect instant updates when Winter Vacation is over.

Yet again, my bad.

Have A Happy Thanksgiving!

Peace!


	8. A Lead To Chaos

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans left me out to dry, so I kinda don't own them. Although I do own Judy. . . So there!

_**A Lead to Chaos **_

Jenette walked down a hall in their new headquarters. Her heels loudly tapping the cold floor and echoed eerily off the walls. She had a frustrated look with her arms crossed across her chest. She passed many doors and large windows that showed massive rooms with scientists performing procedures on cloning subjects. And as it would seem, Blade and Robin were not the only ones being cloned.

She reached a fork in the hallway and a sign hung near the ceiling read:

Genetic Material And DNA: Left

Operation Frost: Right

She read the last line twice.

"That's what Richard was talking about." She headed to the right, "Do they really think we can do something of this stature. The limits are endless but still, to bring back someone as psychotic as Frost, is just that. Psychotic."

"Do they not realize the power that man once held, when he comes back do they think we will still be in charge? No, he's going to take over and completely change this whole operation and there won't be anything we can do about. I've got to stop Richard before it's too late. Because when he comes, genocide is a certainty." She opened a set of double doors and disappeared behind them.

/-\-/-\-/-\

Robin sat awkwardly in a chair across from Blade, who was glaring at Robin as if he had kidnapped his child. Robin, who felt extremely uncomfortable at the time, had no problem with Blade. Blade, on the other hand, seemed to hate Robin with a passion. They were left alone in a study while Raven went to retrieve the other Titans.

'Will she please hurry back, I don't know whether to talk or prepare to fight. This is maddening!' Robin thought.

_Then just say something_

'Like what, what could I possibly say to start a conversation with this guy? _I remember this one time, at band camp-_' A grunt from Blade cut off Robin's mental rant, apparently he was growing bored.

"Uh, so you like the place?" Robin didn't have to slap himself, it seemed as if J did for him, as he now had a minor headache.

"It's fine, what happened while I was gone?" He asked, like he was just waiting for Robin to talk. Robin was at first taken aback at his sudden energy, but regained his composure.

"Well, they seemed to have clones ready to fight. One clone, the very first prototype I suppose. He pretended to be you, when we went back to look for you in that underground building. We fell for a trap-"

"Stairs." Blade said, cutting Robin off. Robin just nodded.

"And he showed up, I knew he wasn't you because he smelled different, acted different too. But he leaded us out, attacked me and informed us of a large scale attack on my Tower. I ordered the Titans to leave and take care of that while I took care of C-1. That's what he called himself. I think I defeated him, we ended up in the sewer, a rush of water came through and I escaped before he could so. . . Then, I ended up back here and fought of some remaining clones and it was over. And now we're here." Robin finished and Blade just sat there.

He was actually kind of impressed they were able to handle something of that size. And he was a little angry at himself because he wasn't there to fight too.

"So, why did you disappear? Haven't seen you since that night in the place. You disappeared and that was that.?" Blade leaned back in his chair.

'In all actuality, it's none of his business. But I might just owe him an explanation to why I was gone. Since we seem to have formed a silent partnership.' Blade leaned forward and crossed his fingers.

"After I had escaped those dogs, by running through that door. I almost fell for the trap on the stairs, but I caught myself. After awhile they closed back and I continued down the stairs. And, then I ran into Richard, he's a level higher than Jenette in ranking. I may have underestimated him, but he was easily defeated. It would seem as if some unfinished clones came and helped him retreat. Leaving me in a room with no way out. That is until I found a way out near the northern side of the room. It lead to the sewer, I climbed out and had to walk to get my bike. Then headed to my hideout to regroup everything." Blade sat back in his chair and looked around the room. And that's when Raven and the rest of the Titans came through the door and down the stairs.

"Hello Blade, been awhile." Cyborg said, Blade nodded to him.

"I thought you two didn't know each other." Beastboy asked either one.

"Kind of, he saved my life once awhile back. Didn't think it was a big deal." He said truthfully.

"Yeah, kinda been friends ever since even though we don't keep in touch. Then again, he is Blade." Cyborg told them, Beastboy nodded and looked towards Robin. Who was talking to Raven.

"What we need is bait, something to get them out of hiding." Raven told Robin, but Blade jumped in.

"Do you know anyone they would love to kill? Or do you have something they need?" Blade asked them, They all put on their thinking caps. Then Starfire jumped up.

"They seem to really want to kill you, friend Robin." Robin shook his head though.

"Nah, too risky, they already tried that and lost. What we need is someone to get them out of hiding. Someone who knows too much and isn't a threat to them." Robin thought.

"Someone like Judy." Raven said, and they all looked at Beastboy. Who looked like he was up against the idea.

/-\-/-\-/-\

Beastboy and Robin stood outside Judy's door, Robin leaning on the wall by the door with his arms crossed, and Beastboy in front knocking. And after awhile, she opened the door and smiled the instant she saw Beastboy, she grinned from ear to ear.

Until she saw a look of regret on his face. She leaned out the door and looked at Robin, who had his eyes closed. Beastboy sighed and turned to her.

"We, uh, we kinda need you Judy." Beastboy said.

"A block has come up in our case, we need someone to, bring them out of hiding. We, are too suspicious, but you, they wouldn't know of. They should have no idea that you live with us, so you can easily attract them without any problems." Robin told her, Judy looked like she hadn't heard what Robin had said. She looked at Beastboy, then back at Robin, then back at Beastboy, who shrugged and had a look that showed he was sorry.

/-\-/-\-/-\

The Titans, Blade, and Judy waited across the towns most popular vampire club in an alley. Judy was dressed in her sexiest outfit: stilettos, an extremely tight dress that stopped mid-thigh, and jewelry that defined her features. To keep it short, she was to die for. And Judy hated every second of it.

"Tell me why I have to do this." Judy complained for the umpteenth time. Cyborg was attaching a mini camera and a microphone inside her skirt. Making him blush every time she squirmed.

"So you can finally go back to your own place with safety." Robin told her.

"You want me to leave." Judy whispered, hurt at Robin's words. And Robin, who hadn't meant that, felt a little stupid.

"That's not what I said, look Judy, believe it or not, I like you. Since that day in that place, I've kinda thought of you as a sister. Uh, you don't have to leave even when this is over, I just thought you wanted to." He told her, she smiled at that.

"I'd love to stay Robin, I don't wanna go anywhere. But I guess I have no choice." She looked towards the club.

"How do I get in?" She wondered, since she was only 16.

"The age limit for this club are 16 and over, you are 16 aren't you?" Robin asked her. She shook her head yes.

"So no worries, and take this." Robin handed her a wad of 100 dollar bills.

"So you don't have to wait in the line. Just flash it and he'll let you in." Cyborg said this time, and she nodded once more. Then she glanced at the club.

'Bring it on baby.' She silently thought, determination across her face.

/-\-/-\-/-\

Judy walked throughout the club, looking over the surroundings so the Titans and Blade could get a good look of the place. She sat down at the bar to I.D the bartender. Since he seemed to be human, either a Familiar or a hapless man who found a good job.

"Hello lil' lady, kind of drink would you like? We have all Coke and Pepsi products for the underage." He asked her while putting away some bottles.

"Can you make me a Shirley Temple?" She asked him, he raised an eyebrow, then nodded. She turned around and looked for anybody worth trying to talk to. Since she was there to attract anyone worth attracting. Then the bartender knocked on the counter and handed her the drink. And that's when someone came strolling up to her.

"Make that one on me Mike." He told her, trying to sound cool. He had his hair slicked back and wore casual clothes. He didn't seem to be a vampire, but the paleness of his skin proved that he was.

Robin, Blade, and everybody else, paid more attention to the screen now. As they were all in strategic positions outside the club. Beastboy though, was a flea hidden within her hair. And he suddenly felt jealous at this guys attitude.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Judy asked, trying to not sound suspicious.

"Joel Tyler, but my friends call me J.T. And your name is?"

"Judy, Judy Mason. You come here a lot?"

"Yep, you got me, I'ma regular. It would seem as if this is your first time."

"Yeah, my friends thought it was time for me to get social."

"Oh really, that's how I ended up here. At first I was new in town and didn't know anyone. But they forced me to come, now they can't take me away."

"Will you get the facts on this guy please! You're looking for leads, not a boyfriend!" Robin yelled in her ear piece. She rolled her eyes.

"Um, when did you come to Jump City?"

"About a year ago."

"That was when the Corporation first got here." Blade told them.

"Ask him what his job is." Blade told her.

"So, how did you find a job? I kinda don't have one."

"Oh, my job was originally stationed somewhere else, but I had to relocate when they did. Which is why I hadn't known anyone."

"Where getting somewhere. Judy, you seem to be good at this. Do you think you can get him drunk?" Robin asked her. She nodded quickly.

"So J.T, how old are you?" Judy said while eyeing the bar.

"Old enough to drink, why?"

"I lost my I.D, and I know he won't get any alcohol without it. As I look young."

"Yeah, you do. How old are you?"

"Uh, I turned 21 three weeks ago. But I can't prove it see."

"No problem. Mike, rounds of the good stuff please." Mike winked at him, Judy smiled, but she didn't know how she was going to get him drunk without her drinking herself. Then she remembered Beastboy was stationed in her head.

The bartender passed him an usual colored drink and walked away. Joel poured the drink in their glasses. They clinked them and took a their swigs. Then she looked at her glass.

"This is good! What's in it?" She asked, excitement and curiosity getting the best of her.

"Can't tell, secret." He poured more for her, instead of himself. She took the shot glass greedily and took another drink. Licked her licks, then downed the bottle.

"Ironic isn't it." Cyborg said, Robin chuckled.

"So uh, do you want to leave?" Joel asked her, she hiccupped.

"Eh? yea, shur les go." She slapped the bar and stumbled off the stool. And he carried her all the way out the club. He directed her towards the alleyway, though he didn't know he was being followed. Robin, right on the ledge overhead, the other Titans across the street. And Beastboy, who was ready to pounce on Joel, but remembered if he did he might crush Judy. So he waited impatiently.

"Wait a sec, I'll just hop over to his head." His squeaky unheard voice said. And he did, he hopped to the side of Judy's head, to the side of Joel's head. Feeling more content because if he tried anything, he'd be the first to act.

"Here, my cars down here." They walked down the alley, and turned down into a garage. That's when Robin silently dropped down behind him and knocked him out. Making Judy scream, and then pass out. Beastboy hopped of Joel's head, and turned back into himself.

"Dude, I wish you woulda warned me before you did that." Beastboy grumbled.

/-\-/-\-/-\

Joel shot up form his unconscious state when Robin tossed a bucket of water on him. He looked around frantically. Then rested his eyes on Robin, Robin smirked then turned around.

"Do what you will." He said, and walked out the dark room. Recognizable to Robin, because the only light was fixed upon the captive, as he sat chained in a wooded chair. And he left him in silence, his breaths quickened the more he became frightened. Then he heard a footstep. . .then another, Joel hissed towards the unknown person. Then sharply inhaled his breath when he found out who it was.

Blade emerged from the darkness with a Devil-May-Cry smirk. Cracking his knuckles, and chuckling to himself.

"Let's talk."

/-\-/-\-/-\

Robin and the rest of them, including a drunk Judy, who was now constantly rubbing her head and throwing up over the ledge. They were at the Jump City Pier. When at night, it was the perfect place for any kind of interrogation. Robin had detested it, smelling blood in the air, old and new. He was gonna have to store this place away in his mind, he knew he could fight criminals here. He looked over at Judy, who was being comforted by Beastboy, who was being watched by Starfire.

Robin raised his eyebrow at that.

'She only used to look like that when she looked at me.' He mused.

_Yeah, well, you're kinda off limits now. Did you expect her to keep loving, (liking), you?_

'No, I guess not.' He glanced over at Cyborg, who was standing in the same position as Robin. Leaning on the rail, arms crossed, his head was hanging though, sleep overcame his features.

'How long has he been in there?' He looked at his watch, it had only been 10 minutes, but it felt like an eternity. He sighed and looked towards the sky, then an exhale from Raven drew his attention. She was the furthest out on the dock, looking over the sea as the moon shined without reluctance on the water. The light from the moon and the light reflecting from the water bounded upon Raven.

Robin held his breath, she looked so gorgeous, so beautiful. It was no wonder, he had felt a draw to her from before. A breeze swept past her, making her cape rise only slightly. Yet the effect was all the same, she looked as Robin did the day they defeated Trigon.

He began to walk closer to her, even though he felt like he was stalking. His eyes hadn't left her form, not one inch. He could see her body tense, but it relaxed soon after.

"Hello Love." Robin whispered in her ear, he wrapped his arms around her, his silent greeting sent a tingle down her spine. He lowered his head to her shoulder, and nibbled on her ear. She cooed and rubbed his arms.

"What are you doing Robin, right here on the pier. Bit kinky don't you ya think?" She giggled a bit and Robin chuckled.

"I don't think so. But honestly, I'd take you anywhere anytime Raven, I love you." He said, she smiled to herself.

"I love you too, Boy Wonder." Robin chuckled, he moved his mouth to kiss her, and that's when Blade came out the little shack. Robin growled at the distraction, but they walked over to Blade anyways.

"Whacha get from him?" Cyborg asked. Blade kept walking towards the parking lot. They followed, Robin looked in the shack, but there were scorch marks and a pile of ash on the floor.

"You weren't supposed to kill'em!" Robin yelled, Blade just snorted.

"Your gonna have to remember I hate vampires." He stated. He hopped on his bike and sighed.

"Jump City isn't the only place they plan to release these clones. A worldwide distribution. They plan to hit all the major cities in each major country. They plan for a war. I don't know about you, but I'll be ready. I'll meet up with you in three days. That should give us both time to prepare. I'll be seein you." And he revved his engine and took off down the street and out of sight. Leaving the Titans to stand there and contemplate on what to do next.

"Let's go home." Robin finally said, they hopped in the T-Car and he hopped on his bike.

/-\-/-\-/-\

"So what do we do now?" Cyborg asked Robin. They were sitting at their table, Judy had went to sleep and they too were feeling drowsy.

"We prepare like he told us too. And we might have to enlist aid from the other Titans, as well as superheroes around the world. And let's hope he's thinking the same thing." Robin nodded to them and headed off to his basement with Raven. Cyborg headed off to, leaving Beastboy and Starfire to awkwardly sit next to each other.

He looked at her, then quickly looked towards his hands when she looked at him. She giggled, then stood up to leave. Beastboy felt bad and didn't know why. He stood up and quickly followed her.

"Uh Star, what's wrong?" Beastboy walked in front of her, making her stop.

"Nothing, what makes you think something is wrong?" She asked him. Beastboy actually didn't know why he thought something was wrong. So he chalked it up to his animal instincts.

"Well, you kinda just . . . Left." He realized he must have sounded like a dumb ass.

"I see no wrong in that. I, am under the impression that you shouldn't care." Starfire huffed. Beastboy couldn't believe it, but he knew why she was mad. He hadn't showed her any attention while they were out, mission or no mission. When it was her and Robin, he still showed her a little attention. And he basically abandoned her and stayed in Judy's hair. And even though she did end up getting drunk and sick, he could see the longing in her eyes. And it grew when she saw Robin hugging on Raven. Old feelings do die hard.

"Star, I'm kinda being torn between girls here. I don't really know what to do."

"I may be naive, but I do know what's going on. When Judy is around, you ignore me, when she's gone, you don't ignore me. I guess I am just destined to not have a mate. Goodnight Beastboy." And with that, she walked through the double doors and was gone. Leaving Beastboy feeling extremely stupid.

"Damn it, I seriously can't catch a break. I need help, would Cyborg really know about relationships. Robin should. He might not want me to bother him though, at least with that." Beastboy sighed.

"I need, I need . . . I need Dr. Phil."

OoOoOo

End Of Chapter 8

A/N: Actually I don't know what to say, so uh, review, thanks for reading and stay tuned.

Right. . . Right.

Peace!


	9. J's Confession

Disclaimer: 218-330-8004! Here's the number you can hit me on!

When you call, don't ask for the Titans, because I don't own them oO

0

_**Beastboy's Enlightenment & J's Confession**_

_An explosion rocked the very foundation the Titans were battling on. Enemies, as well as other heroes flew in every direction. Then a man appeared, his face darkened, as if he wore a black veil. Caused another to happen by stomping madly on the ground. A shockwave rippled through, causing buildings to crumble and the ground to split. _

_Robin, the leader of the brave Titans, stood alone. The planning they had done when warned of the war hadn't paid off. He was battered and beaten, along with his fellow members, how proud he was. They've been against odds similar to this not but 4 months ago._

_Now here they are, battling the never ending fight against evil. But if one was too be honest, if they were to lose, the never ending battle would end with Evil and it's minions as the victor. Not if they could help it . . . not if he could help it. _

_Robin silently made a pact to himself. One he makes every time he enters a fight, but this time, he truly meant it. This was for everything and everyone he was fighting for, his parents, Batman, Batgirl, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, and his beloved, his mate, Raven. _

_He was completely against her fighting, but of course she chose to fight, she wanted to fight along side her love. If she was to go down, it would be fighting and with her Robin. _

"_Titans GO!" Robin had bellowed, and they executed a painfully practiced counter strike, in case it ever came to this. And it was beautiful, flawless, but not good enough. He struck through the air, with a vicious claw, leaving a trail of fire. The Titans were blown away, Raven and Starfire the only ones who evaded. Raven looked worriedly at Robin, but soothed herself when she saw him picking his self up. But noticed something frightening, terrible and completely unexpected._

_The limp bodies of Beastboy and Cyborg lay next to each other. Raven grabbed her chest; she turned to the destroyer, to see Starfire battling an uphill battle and was eventually struck down. But thankfully did not die, Raven could still feel the life within her. Then the man, if you could call him that, roared into the air and stomped on the unsuspecting Starfire._

"_I AM INVINCIBLE! TRY IF YOU FUCKIN WILL! THIS PLANET IS MINE TO RULE!" The ground shook beneath his mighty bellow, Raven, the only one left in front of this monster. Went to for her last chance, but a swipe knocked her out of the air. _

_She landed within Robin's arms, his eyes red and his mask off. He kissed Raven, just because it felt like the thing to do. And she stood on her feet as the man prepared for another attack. _

"_You ready Raven?" She nodded. She grabbed him by his wrists, and they soared through the air, dodging thrown debris. Until one collided head on with Raven, knocking her back and flinging Robin forward. He slashed down the man's front, this time leaving the marks to prove it. His face was contorted into pain as he stumbled over and clutched his face in agony. Robin took his stance, than remembered Raven. He turned around, and saw her stuck in a crevice under a broken off slab of the road. _

_His voice stopped in his throat, as he indeed felt the need to yell. At first he stumbled but picked his feet up, then leaped with a roar next to her._

_She smiled weakly and said she was sorry. Which angered Robin, something that didn't seem possible at his current state? He put his hands underneath the cement and lifted with all the strength he possessed. Finding it hard for some reason, then he received a thought of him and Raven in the future, married with no problems. Then he effortlessly flung the gigantic slab into nothingness. Then knelt down by her side. Tears began to form at her eyes, as well as his. She had a long, deep gash across her stomach, and an iron bar stuck through. He attempted to touch it, then felt he couldn't do it._

_His mate was dying before his very eyes._

"_Raven . . . Please, don't leave me. I need you . . ."_

"_Robin, I will see you again. There, is a way. . . You can bring me, and the others of this world back. My belt, is a portal to Azarath, since Trigon died . . . They've been rebuilding. Head to the temple, th-" She coughed up blood, then she grabbed her wound._

"_Raven, I love you." Robin whispered, he waited for an answer, but it didn't come. He looked at her eyes, they were empty. The life that once showed was gone; Robin stared into her eyes, thinking if he blinked he might miss a sign of life. Then he was snapped out of his trance by the monster that ruined everything. He slowly rose from her body to face him._

"_You think you can defeat me?" He taunted._

"_I know I can defeat you!" He retorted, his emotions taking the better of him. Though the man hadn't noticed, he still was angered by Robin's persistence._

"_YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND A CHANCE! YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE DAWN!"_

"_I'M ALREADY DEAD!"_

Robin shot forward, sweat all over his body. He panted, still in shock from the nightmare he just had. He turned to the side and hung his feet of the bed and rubbed his temples.

'What the hell was that? It felt so real.' He received a shiver down his spine, then Raven turned her light on.

"Robin?" She mumbled, even though worry was still evident. "What happened, what's wrong?" She rubbed his back, Robin feeling more eased the more she rubbed.

"Uh, nothing, Raven. Just a dream, that's all. Go back to bed." He told her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah . . . I'm fine." She still didn't believe him, but decided he would tell her when he felt right. She laid back down and turned off her lamp, even though sleep was hard to come again for Raven.

Robin though, was still a little shaken. He then laid back down, but sleep wasn't an option. He glared at the ceiling, feeling as if madness would come over take him. Frightening thoughts and flashes of his dream plaguing his mind.

'J, J! I need you man.'

_I know you do, I come when called upon. _

'That dream, it felt so real.'

_But luckily it wasn't, it was just what you told Raven._

'I know, but . . . I, I haven't had nightmares like that since the death of my parents.'

_How did you deal with it then?_

'The nightmares?'

_Yes_

'I, don't really remember.'

_Then here's what I say you should do. Spend time with Raven; you noticed how she just calmed you down by rubbing your back. Raven can distract you from these dreams. You do have to prepare, but I suggest you find out more on Deacon Frost. _

'That's who that large man was wasn't it? The one doing all the destruction and causing mayhem. The, the one who murdered my Titans, and Raven.' The nightmare came back, flashing through Robin's head like a business ad.

_No Robin, he didn't murder anyone. That was a dream. I know it felt real, but it wasn't. The only thing real there was Deacon Frost, and I think the Corporation plan to do something with him. But for now, Robin, rest. I shall see you in the morning._

Robin was left alone in the dark, still staring at the non-existent ceiling. Then he glanced over at Raven, he leaned on an elbow and blew in her ear. She squirmed and tried to keep sleeping.

'She really does wash them away. Maybe it's because she's so damn cute like this. Still weird being able to sleep with you though, since you completely detested anything social. At least you did sometimes.' But he didn't know she was semi-awake. And heard what he said through there link.

'All for good reason.' She said, startling Robin. 'I like sleeping with you too. So, are you going to tell me of this dream, or do I have to wait?'

'Wait, but for now, come here. I want to hold you.' And she scooted closer to him; her body seemed as if it melded against his. As the forms fit perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"I love you Raven." He whispered into her hair.

"I lo' you too." She mumbled.

/-\-/-\-/-\

Although Robin did sleep great, it didn't last for that long. He woke up at nearly 9:00, cursing what ever it was that decided now was the time to mess with his life. Sure, Raven accidentally turning it completely around turned out good, but now look where he was. But don't think he blamed Raven for his nightmares and the clones, it's just now, things kept getting in his way.

He had Cyborg install large shutters across the large window when day was out and he was too. He stopped near the door and pressed in a code. He could hear them shutting and extra lights flicking on then the door opened. And there he saw, perhaps the one thing to lighten his day just a little. Even though the sight was one of absolutely sorrow, it tickled him to see Beastboy up at this hour the way he was.

And Beastboy sat down at their table, hair as untidy as ever. Believe it or not, Beastboy had a tad bit of a beard. Little black hairs poking out of his chin. His eyes had a mix of red within the green, bags under his eyes, and he wore a pathetic look across his face. He constantly gripped a coffee mug, even though he already drained its contents. He hadn't showed any signs that Robin entered the room, but then he grumbled a "Hey" and through up a tired hand. Robin had to chuckle, silently though.

"What's got you troubled man?" Robin said, sitting across from him.

"Is it that obvious?" His voice was croaky and cracked with weariness. Robin snorted though.

"In all honesty?" Robin asked, Beastboy nodded.

"You look like shit." Robin told him, and Beastboy actually chuckled.

"How long you got?"

"Depends, we do only have three days to prepare for God knows what, but it would be pointless if we weren't all there. Hit me."

"Alright." He began, "I'm sure you noticed how I've fallen for Judy. Hell, I think she's frickin beautiful. And I think that, I hope that she likes me too. But then another girl entered my life. More than what she already was, she came to me to try and get over you." Beastboy would have continued, but Robin looked like he had to say something.

"Starfire?" Robin said, surprised. Beastboy nodded.

"It was late, couple days ago. She started telling me all these things, I couldn't help but help her you know. She couldn't get over you, although she feels that she did. But somehow I did help her, and that's when it happened. She asked me to hold her, I was startled at first, but I did it. I held her, and it felt so right, ya know. And she fell asleep, then Judy came knocking on my door. Did you know how much she looks like Terra, creepy. But, I, um, hid Star under my blanket and left with Judy." Robin grimaced at that.

"I know I know, that was pretty messed up. The next day, last night. You know how Judy got drunk, I helped her. But I hadn't shown Star any attention, and it may have seemed as if I was avoiding her. And dude, she ain't over you. She still has that look in her eyes. I saw it when she was staring at you on the pier with Raven. Judy seemed okay, so I should have comforted her, but I was scared. What, I don't know. But I know she didn't like that."

"And when we got home, she gave it to me, but not all mad like I expected, she was sad. So sad, she told me about how I did ignore her, how she can't seem to find anyone to be with. She thinks she's destined to be alone, and as you can see, that kept me up all night. I feel that I should, at least try and talk to her. But she won't listen, I was at her door for while, but I gave up, of course." Beastboy's silence told Robin he was finished. And Robin leaned forward and scratched his head.

'Damn. J what do you think?'

_There is nothing you can tell Beastboy to help him. The boy is yet again in love, and it is up to him to figure out which one of those girls he loves._

'Makes sense.' And Robin pretty much repeated what J had told him.

_Thief. Robin snorted, though Beastboy hadn't brightened up at all at his words, he did nod in agreement though._

"But I don't know if I can deal with this Robin." He said after a little silence.

"Deal with what?"

"Losing someone else who loves me."

"You won't."

"How do you know, a war is supposed to be on its way and you're telling me no one will die?"

"That wasn't what I said. Are you gonna let anything happen to Judy, or Starfire?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell are you talkin bout?"

"Starfire can take care of herself but Judy. Come on man, she doesn't stand a chance out there."

"Who says out there is where she'll be? It's not like Starfire has a home planet, or Raven has one also." Beastboy stayed silent at that, it made sense too, just ask the Tamaranians if they can watch over Judy and she'll be okay. And if not that, Raven's people. But of course Beastboy thought negative.

"It'll never happen. Raven's home world is destroyed."

"I have a feeling it isn't, and Starfire's planet owes us a favor." For some reason Beastboy just wouldn't get it, he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Why can't things just be easy?"

"You are really starting to get on my nerves, you think you got problems. I have the weight of the world on my damn shoulders right now. I have to make sure we're ready to battle against whatever does happen that day. And I'm not even sure if I can be there. What if it happens during the day, I'll be stuck in here why'll everyone else is out fighting. How do you think that makes me feel, and yeah, you aren't the only one risking either. Did you forget I am mated to Raven. The first girl I've ever actually loved could die while I'm stuck here. And all you have to worry about is if you love Starfire, or Judy? Why in the hell are you making it worse than what it seems? Oh, you had loved Terra but she betrayed your trust and friendship. Then sacrificed herself for you. And now you have two girls on your shoulder. Lucky, Beastboy, is what you are, and you think you've been given an eternal curse." Robin stopped and breathed deep, all the while glaring at Beastboy. Who was looking at the table.

"I uh . . . I guess, you're right, Robin. I'm not really acting me at all huh?" He sighed again, "I'm being selfish, aren't I?" He asked.

"No, you're just confused, that's all. You need to tell them both what's going on. Before you end up way too deep."

"I know huh, but, I'll wait. See what today brings." He slowly stood up and began to leave, but he paused at the door.

"Sorry Robin, and Thanks for everything." And he was gone. Robin exhaled and relaxed in his chair. His lower back on the seat and his neck on the support.

'How in the hell did this happen?'

_I do believe it was when you became a vampire_

'Figures.'

_Robin_

'Yeah.'

_What I was gonna tell you before, about how I used to be normal, you know, my own body. J snorted, my own conscience._

'Yeah.'

_Uh, see. A long time ago, around the time this book was created. I had been a king, wealthy and honorable I was. I wasn't happy, I couldn't find a suitable wife for my throne. I searched and searched, but nothing. At that time, vampires didn't attack humans until necessary. At least that's what I've summed up. Because, I wasn't always a vampire. And I hadn't known of any during my wonder years._

_But one night, I found her. I swear to you right now it was love at first sight. I took her back to my castle and we made intense love throughout that night. Bt of course, even though unknown to me, she had fled before the sun rose. I began my search for her again, but nothing. Until night had fallen again, she appeared at my bedroom door. How she got that far, I didn't know, didn't care either._

_She was there then and that's all that matter. But she was different somehow, her aura had changed, as if she was dying. She, she overpowered me of course, and forced me to have sex with her. Then at her climax, she, she had bitten into my neck. It felt like she was there for an hour, even more. I had nearly died, I woke up in a church, the priest explained everything to me. I was shocked to say the least. And I detested my self, the only promise when I left that night was to not end my life._

_And from that day forward, my reputation as a great king was ruined. I had to stay in during the day, and whatever at night. I was cold and I became evil, I hated the world I was shut out of. I was hated by all, everyone feared my wrath, yet they didn't know of what I had become. But one did, a witch by the name of Felixia._

_She, was my undoing, for I began to starve my self. Tempting myself to death, didn't really care anymore. But I had to have it, I became desperate, I became worse than what the woman I loved became. I became you._

_I became you that night you had first tasted blood, and like you I needed more. I scoured the streets, for any sign of life. And I came across a child, a child who lost her mother. But I did not possess the will you did, I couldn't stop myself, and . . . And I ravaged the little girl. Like the beast I was, and it was witnessed by Felixia the witch._

_She sang a chant and told me of my fate. I was to be condemned to that very book I was released from, until the right person came along at the right time for the right person. And you can see why I only just got out. _

_And my fate was as follows: "I will sit and wait, wait for the amber skinned beauty to overthrow her fate and begin another. She was to find the only one worthy for her, mate him, and have a child of their own. But first she must overcome the next set of obstacles in their way. If she saved her world one last time, she will be free and so will you."_

"So, it never really was about me, was it?"

_No, my dear boy. It's always been about Raven. She, is the key to my freedom. You, are the safe keeper. Which is why I am to you to teach you along the way to become a better mate. When she comes to you for the need of a baby, Robin. You will be that worthy man._

'The uh, the baby won't be you, will it?' Robin just had to know.

_No, I will be exuded from you the moment the baby is born, for I am to be the caregiver._

'That's good news.' Robin sighed, 'Man J, all lot has happened. I'm sorry though, for what you had to go through. And I thought I had it bad.'

_Its okay, what's in the past is in the past. I've been able to live with it for over Three centuries._

'So, then, what do I do now?'

_Now, you have to train. Because I refuse to believe your dreams can become real. I stake my very soul on it._

OoOoOo

End of Chapter 9

A/N: I would like to thank these people:

Capcomfreak4life

Delirium24

Ravenrogue19

Raerob4ever

Hiei's Loveing Youkai

Crystal

Perilaxis

The Golden Wolf

Raven-Angel-Of-Darkness

Shaq

Lichishorty

Wonderbread

Scarlet

Stegy

Amber Moon

Buff Kitty

&

Dawn

Thank You for continuing to read and review my story!


	10. Author Note Not Bad

-1Sorry for the lack of update. Just letting you know I'm not stopping like the 2 times before, just having a problem. For some dumb ass reason this chapter is fricking hard, still working on it. And you may not have to wait over the vacation for a chap, because I think my brother might finally have the internet. So there's everything. And thanx for those 2 reviews urging me to hurry or I get my ass kicked.

. . . Beautiful . . .

Peace!


End file.
